How You Remind Me
by Eternal Nightshade
Summary: One night. One club. One song. Two guys. This could be the end. BXR, MXM, YXY future hinted JXS. Rated for usage of language. Japanese swearing. Main pairing: BakuraXRyou.
1. How you remind me

How you remind me: Prologue/Chapter one. ("How you remind me")

Disclaimer: NO, AGAIN, I do NOT own any kind of anime. I don't own the band Nickel Back, or any of the songs to be used in this fic. I don't own karaoke. I DO own Mystic Dream because I made it up, and I don't own the idea of Ryou being a good singer.

Dedications: Umm...sadly, I'm not specifically dedicating this because there's not really a need...I suppose I could dedicate this to song fics or something. OH! I know! I'll dedicate this to YOU! THE READER! Grins Thanks for the reviewing!

Japanese translations and notes at the bottom.

Malik: Good Marik.

Marik: Yami Marik

Bakura: Yami Bakura

Ryou: Good Bakura

And...do to freakish problems, underlined speech is mind-link.

* * *

It's Friday night again, and though many a teen are glad for the break from school, there is one in particular who celebrates this night. It is not because his grades are poor or the teachers despise him in particular...no, they despise him and the others equally, and he is a good student to the best of his abilities. 

...It is not because he is so sure that all the girls will hound him tonight, he does not consider himself "dreamy" by any stretch of the imagination. Regardless of whether or not he is, he doesn't even really care.

So why? Why does he look forward to this day so much? Why does he patiently check off the days?

Because Friday night is his night to escape...his night to express himself without worry...

For tonight...is open mic night.

-----

It all started when Ryou Bakura was reluctantly dragged to a teen club called "Mystic Dream" by his good friend Malik Ishtar. His yami and Malik's yami were busy that night, going out to enjoy the nightlife, Ryou assumed. Despite his reluctance, Malik managed to drag him along...but not without demanding that he get to pick out Ryou's outfit.

Once again, the poor soft-spoken teen was forced to give into his friend's enthusiasm and his own polite nature.

...But even _he_ had to stop at the piercings, begging his friend not to turn any part of his body into Swiss cheese.

The result, however, with a little more pleading from Ryou...

Ryou was clad in black leather pants...which were about two sizes bigger then the ones Malik wanted him to wear, but he blushingly insisted that they were far too tight. An equally tight black shirt with a white dragon flying across it and no sleeves, and a white jacket.

Ryou didn't mind the tightness of the shirt, as much as the shortness. But he figured Malik would do something like that with his middle being bear half the time Ryou saw him. Which might have been why he insisted on the jacket...

Regardless of the state Ryou was in, he did make it to the nightclub. It had open mic that night, allowing anyone to bring any of their songs, bands, discs, whatever...and just sing. The mood of the place itself was dark, but peaceful, and made one want to reflect and relax. The colors of the club were dark blue, silver, the occasional flash of white, and ash black.

The ring-bearing teen found himself captivated by the music, the mood...everything.

After relaxing for a while, listening to the music, talking, and a few drinks...(No, not beer, wine, whisky, vodka, or anything akin to it. Ryou doesn't get drunk...okay; maybe he does in some ficts...but not in this one.)

Malik suddenly had an idea as he watched Ryou's eyes wander to the stage. Despite Ryou's denial, he was quite the singer. So...though without his permission, and against his will, Malik strode up to the stage with a devious grin on his face.

Ryou chuckled, assuming that he friend was going up to take the mic...and he was right, just not exactly. Malik smiled at the audience and asked everyone if they were doing all right. He was met with a fair amount of enthusiasm...and a grin from Ryou.

But white-haired teen's face instantly drained when he heard Malik announce that "My good friend Ryou will be taking the mic now."

Ryou desperately mouthed "No!" over and over, but Malik only grinned wider.

"Come on, guys. Give him a hand...he's a bit shy, but I'm sure we can get him to come up here."

So, being the supportive –cough-cruel-cough- audience that they were...they immediately broke out into applause. Ryou gave a weak and embarrassed smile, standing as nervously as a chicken in a fox den.

He walked up to the mic, and whispered that he would get Malik back for this, of course...Ryou's threats to Malik were about as frightening as a Watapon.

They just freakin' weren't.

So Malik laughed and went to sit down. Ryou flashed another weak smile, and picked out one of the songs from the list. As Malik had predicted, the doe-eyed boy sang beautifully.

And though the audience loved it, Ryou loved it even more.

He felt...so free when he began to sing. Even if it _was_ in front of those people.

So, ever since that night, Ryou would come every Friday, and that was when Bakura and Malik's Yami would hang out, so no problems ever arose. Bakura was out almost all night, if not the whole night.

He would come at 7:00 when the club opened, and stay to listen quietly until 9:15. Every Friday, at 9:15, the Hikari of the ring would go to the stage, and sing.

As for what words would pass through his mind and through his mouth on these occasions...? Songs that he related to...songs which expressed his feelings. Often, these songs...were sung with a person in mind. The teen who shared his soul...

But the darker was never aware of these songs, sung to him alone...he never knew where his Hikari went on these nights...how he dressed, what he said. He didn't know the person this boy turned into when freed...until one night.

**

* * *

**

Ryou slipped on an outfit slightly similar to what Malik had dressed him in that night,

somehow feeling more comfortable in those clothes then he had before. Though, it wasn't quite the same...considering he had made a few changes.

He simply assumed that Bakura was already gone. Whether or not that was a costly mistake, he wouldn't know until later. But it _was_ a mistake, costly or not.

In truth, Bakura was lazily lounging in his room...bored out of his morbid little mind.

By this time, he was usually hanging out with Yami no Marik. However, what Ryou didn't count on, was that Bakura didn't feel like it tonight.

And that began it all...

* * *

_Ryou's POV_

I finished slipping on my jacket, and smiled at myself in the mirror. I guess I didn't look too bad off, but my smile was actually for the fact that I was finally getting to go to the club again.

According to Malik, I actually have some "fans" there. Unbelievable...not to mention embarrassing. But if you listen to him talk, I might as well be a super-star.

Bakura will probably come home drunk, as usual...maybe I should check to make sure that all valuable things have been put away. Especially...the kitchen knives...

We've...become very familiar with each other...

Me with its point, it with my skin. I shudder in memory. Thank Ra Bakura is in a slightly better temperament these days. The only time he's bad is when he's angry...meaning that if I stay out of his way, I'll stay in one piece. Most likely.

...I sigh deeply, forgetting myself in thought for a lingering moment.

Bakura really isn't as evil as most people believe. Honestly. I mean, sure...he's done bad things. I know this all too well. I wish I didn't. He's hurt people...he's stolen...he's selfish and cruel.

But honestly...he's not _all_ bad. Just as I've seen everything bad he's done, I've also seen other things. Things no one else can see. It comes with being a Hikari, after all.

Our very souls are bound together.

So I've seen things...perhaps it has only served to anger Bakura more, but I know that there's more to him then just a dark heart.

Shaking myself out of my muse, I head outside. Though Malik doesn't come with me all the time, tonight he's going to drive me there on his motorcycle.

...I accepted, just as long as he promised not to jump any more semi-trucks with me on board.

I hate it when he does that.

**

* * *

**

_Bakura's POV_

...I'm lying on a bed. Doing absolutely nothing. Except for staring at the wall.

I'm. So. Freakin'. Bored.

Normally, I'd be going out with the "psycho saiyin wanna-be with the tongue disorder" that I happen to refer to as "friend" from time to time...unfortunately, as fun as insulting the pharaoh all night and getting plastered until I'm sure I killed off all my brains cells is...

For some reason, I don't feel like it. In fact, I don't even feel like torturing the Pharaoh and his mini look-alike.

I snort in amusement. Oh look...the devil is wearing a parka.

...And I don't mean me.

Yami no Marik was sure I had lost it when I told him. HE'S one to talk!

...But, of course, that also means that he's an expert on the subject.

Well, I could break into the Kaiba house again. Nah...too easy. He's probably still traumatized from learning that he could actually be wrong. Besides, I am NOT a babysitter. I don't DO hyper ten-year-olds.

Maybe I should look into someone else's meaningless existence for the heck of it.

...Hmm...wonder what my Hikari is doing. I roll my eyes idly...but I might as well check. I'm so bored, I'm only a few steps away from thinking that even the pharaoh would be good company.

And _that_ is scary.

* * *

_Normal pov_

Bakura stood just as Ryou walked out of his bedroom. His ears picked up the shutting of a door. Ryou's, to be exact. Bakura quietly opened his door as Ryou went down the stairs...he was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice the tomb robber's amused gaze.

'Well, well, well...what's he up to?' The king of thieves thought, interest slightly rising. He could feel sparks of happiness coming from Ryou's soul room. The teen was excited about something...

Bakura frowned. He paused for a moment, considering simply demanding where Ryou was going...but then, where was the fun in that?

Though it would probably be all too easy...why not follow him?

So as Ryou cheerfully headed out the door, his Yami watched from a shadow. Bakura heard Malik's motorcycle ride up, and his eyebrows raised. After exchanging quick hellos, Ryou got on, and they sped away.

"Hmm...well, my little hikari...what are you hiding?" Bakura murmured, and picked up the green living room phone. A phone call would be helpful...and Bakura had learned a while back how use this handy little device.

"Whadda ya want?" An annoyed voice demanded over the other line.

"World domination, but then, don't we all?" The thief king smirked.

"Heh, well if it isn't the guy who's too good to hang with me, yet still calls to crack jokes just to tick me off. Like I said, what do you want? And spit it out, I don't have all night."

"Yeah, you do. ...You're half drunk already, aren't you?" Bakura asked, rolling his chocolate colored eyes.

"Nope. Completely." Marik murmured with a grin.

"...Of course. How foolish of me to underestimate your guzzling skills. Do you know where in Ra's name your hikari is going?"

Marik snorted. "...Humph...yeah. But since when is that your business?"

"Since he took mine with him."

There was a slight pause.

"Lemme get this straight, Baka-ra. You let your hikari waltz out the door, without knowing where he was going, when you actually cared enough to bother ME about it!"

"...One, don't call me that again, or I swear I'll kill you. Two, what I do with my hikari is my own business...and I have my reasons. And three, you don't have anything important to do, so yeah. Now tell me where they're going."

"...Do you realize how that second one sounded?" Marik asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Just shut up and tell me."

"...If I shut up, then how in Ra's name can I tell you? We don't have a mind-link, stupid."

"JUST TELL ME!"

Marik blinked. "Okay, okay...sheesh...don't have a cow, man. You sound like a woman..."

"I'm not PMS-ing, you idiot. I'm gonna kill you..."

"Aww...but, Kura! I thought you loved me!"

"In my nightmares, yes. NOW _TELL_ ME!"

"...They're headed to this night club called "Mystic Dream"."

"What for?"

"...Don't know, and currently, don't care."

"Whatever. I'll stop by to 'thank' you later."

"...I'll sleep with one eye open, and bolt the door."

**

* * *

**

Bakura was remotely familiar with the town, and he had passed by the club at least once, so he could get there easily enough. ...Of course, this meant either getting there late and possibly missing...whatever he had hoped to see.

Or stea...well, borrowing, actually...the keys to Ryou's car. It technically wasn't stealing if he put it right back where it was and it wasn't missed. Boring, annoying, and slightly dampening to his mood...but true.

So, after grabbing his favorite pocketknife, just in case anyone decided to give him trouble...and snagging the keys from the hook in the kitchen, Bakura turned to follow his light's path.

Two near wrecks later, and some very angry drivers who might not have made it home on time, or ever, if Bakura hadn't already been busy...he made it, in one piece, to the night club. The dark blue welcome sign flashed in silent greeting, and he slipped through the doors, and looked around.

Nice. Not a bad place...

Bakura's gaze slowly swept over the room, noting the cheerful waitresses, the mellowed customers, the chatting teens, the stage, its current singer, the locks of white and bleached blonde, the...

Locks of white? Bleached blonde? ...Bingo.

There he was...Ryou. He nodded to Malik, and laughed about something he apparently found funny that the blonde had just said. He idly sipped his drink, and his eyes casually went back to the stage.

Still remaining hidden, Bakura sat down at one of the far tables, more shadowed then most. But not wanting to look too 'hidden', he ordered a drink, and pretended to actually be drinking it as he watched the doe-eyed boy.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear them at all, and could mainly just see their faces. But that's the price of shadow stalking...you can't get too close.

Bakura slowly slipped back into boredom, annoyed that nothing had happened yet. Although Ryou seem to give a good deal of his attention to the stage, it was not to anyone in particular.

...So what? What was important about _this _place, anyway?

'Meaningless is right...' The tomb robber mused, playing with his knife. Though, in his disinterest, Bakura slipped and sliced his hand slightly. It was enough to pull him out of his boredom, though.

Damn it! Bakura thought before he could stop it, and accidentally sent it over mindlink.

Something wrong? Ryou asked nervously.

Shut up, baka. It's nothing. Bakura snapped, disturbed at himself for making the stupid mistake.

...Umm...okay. Ryou answered, sounding slightly wary, and...a little sad. Of course, Bakura didn't understand the latter emotion. Nor did he care, at the time.

But finally, after a bit more of annoyed waiting from Bakura, something did happen. Ryou stood suddenly, smiled at Malik knowingly, and walked up to the stage. He grabbed the mic, and prepared to pick out a song as some of the costumers whistled or grinned in anticipation.

Bakura, however, was only staring. The reason? He...hadn't exactly noticed what the Hikari was wearing before then.

...Yikes.

...Well, _that_ was certainly different from the normal Jean and sweater look Ryou insisted upon wearing.

'...He should dress like that more often.' A voice whispered in the dark corner of Bakura's mind, chuckling eerily. 'He _does _pull the leather off nicely..._but_...I only think that because he looks so much like me.'

'_Sure_ you do...just keep telling yourself that. Ooh...dang, he looks good from the back too.'

* * *

Ryou's own gaze scanned the crowd with a delighted twinkle...until he did a double take...and stopped cold. 

A yami. _His_ yami. Yami no Bakura.

'Bakura...' Ryou didn't know how it got there...but he felt this spark of anger within him.

Maybe it was just too long. Too much...maybe the angel of patience finally had his wings clipped. But whatever it was...the teen had finally had enough. That was the last straw...

This was his sanctuary. His place to find peace. And now...even that wasn't safe. Before common sense had a chance to react, anger hog-tied it and threw it in a closet, dancing on top of it for good measure. Ryou's gentle doe eyes narrowed dangerously...well, if Bakura came here to invade his life, he'd get a piece of his mind, too.

Bakura saw Ryou's expression, realizing instantly that it was aimed straight at him. In opposite to Ryou, his narrow eyes widened considerably. 'How dare that little...who does he think he IS!'

Ignoring the expression, or simply not seeing it, Ryou went through the songs again. That one! Not entirely fitting, but maybe his 'master' would get a clue this time...after all; he usually got everything else.

So, pressing play, someone dimmed the lights for him, and he waited to begin singing. He gripped the microphone in his right hand; his left hung at his side. His eyes at the floor for now...just a moment longer...and his soft voice began to drift through the air, captivating all who stopped to listen.

Especially one white-haired shadow.

**"I never made it as a wise man...**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing." **

Ryou looked up now, gaze lingering on his Yami for a moment,

but it slowly swept across the room.

**"I'm tired of living like a blind man...**

**I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling, **

**and this is how you remind me..." **

His gaze returned to the man in question...Ryou still didn't know what he was doing. But for now, didn't care. Couldn't care. There wasn't any turning back...

**"This is how you remind me of what I really am,**

**this is how you remind me of what I really am...**

**It's not like you...to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story..." **

And he was. He had hoped so many times...but he had hoped in vain.

**"This time I'm mistaken, for handling you, a heart _worth _breaking!**

**And I've been wrong, I've been down...been to the bottom of every bottle...**

**These five words in my head...scream 'are we having fun yet'? **

**Yeah...yeah...yeah...no, no.**

**Yeah...yeah...yeah...no, no." **

Malik was really surprised by the anger he saw flash in his best friend's eyes, so he followed Ryou's gaze. He couldn't help but gape. He knew Ryou had sang some songs about Bakura...it wasn't that hard to see...but...

He had no idea Ryou had the nerve to...

Then again, deep down...he knew this day might come. Bakura had pushed Ryou just a little too far this time. Judging by the look in Bakura's eyes...he knew that too.

For now...Malik could only watch and wait.

Ryou swallowed hard at the words he knew were just about to come out of his mouth...and he knew what this was going to mean...but it was true. He just couldn't believe he was actually going to say them.

Publicly, he might add. But he thought this all in a matter of seconds, before the lyrics started again.

**"It's not like you didn't know that...**

**I said I love you, and I swear I still do.**

**And it must have been so bad...**

**'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you." **

Bakura's mind had to go over that a second time before it registered. And even then, it took a third time just to realize that he actually said that. ...Well, he certainly had guts. Bakura, however, wasn't exactly ready to praise the boy on his bravery.

Malik...was trying not to choke on his drink.

**"And this is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am...**

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am..." **

**The music slowed for a moment more, going back to the chorus. **

**"It's not like you...to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story.**

**This time I'm mistaken...for handing you, a heart worth breaking**

**And I've been wrong; I've been down, into the bottom of every bottle...**

**These five words in my head, scream 'are we having fun yet'?**

**Yeah...yeah...yeah...no, no.**

**Yeah...yeah...yeah...no, no." **

Ryou's eyes were shadowed pools as he sang the dark melody. Submersed in his world, unable to return...just as long as the music played. The music slowed for a second longer as it waited to swell again in a final chorus. All the while, two people in the crowd watched the singing teen, nearly awe-struck. Each amazed for their own reasons.

One's reaction was almost assured to be anger, the other's would be fearful. Almost like the before and after of the singer himself.

As the song ended, the club erupted in clapping and a few people whistled. However, one trio all held their breath. Ryou walked back to Malik, and Malik stared at him like he had just fallen from the sky.

"...Are you crazy?" Malik asked softly, very and horribly sincere about the question.

"Well, if I am, I'm sure you would know..." Ryou replied, just as soft, just as sincere.

"That's not funny, Ryou. I'm being serious...I can't believe you actually did that!" Malik's eyes might have even gotten wider then from when he was singing. Okay, who was this, and what in the name of the shadow realm itself did he do with Ryou?

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, Malik. I'm serious too. Dead serious. And right now, neither can I..."

"Well, I pray that the first part of 'dead serious' isn't what you're going to be..." Malik mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "...I believe your double might want a word with you..." He added, seeing Bakura staring in their direction.

Ryou turned to see him and they both made eye contact. Bakura's eyes narrowed again, but he didn't say anything.

Apparently, he was going to wait until there weren't any witnesses.

* * *

And since I'm not sure where to leave it, that's where we're leaving off at. 

Bakura: What the heck was that?

L.W.K: ...I don't know.

Ryou: ...I'm a rock star.

L.W.K: Something like that...-Grins- I bet you DO have a good singing voice. People say that guys with British accents sound like rock stars...so, why not, ne? Chuckles

Bakura: Am I really going to kill him for that?

L.W.K: -Pauses - No, because then this would be one of the shortest non-one shot BXRs ever created. Not to mention, completely lacking in fluff.

Bakura: And just WHERE did you get this song?

L.W.K: Karaoke revolution! It ROCKS! ...And I aced this song three times. Lol...and come ON. That whole "Poor man stealing" thing was such a ridiculously good coincidence!

Well, love, peace, random cuddling bishies. NOW REVIEW! ...And no flames, because...I control Bakura in this story.

-

**Translations for the people who are too lazy to look up the English meaning that I have to be bothered with**:

**Baka**: It means stupid, idiot, fool, exc. Basically, anything to do with being stupid or any kinda of insult like that. It also means, "damned", but I never use it for that. Only as an insult. ( It would sound stupid."Baka baka!" No offense, Japanese people.)

**Baka-ra**: In case you didn't catch this, it's not really a Japanese word. It's just the name I call Bakura when I'm exceptionally mad at him.


	2. The aftermath

How you remind me, chapter two: Which to bury, us or the hatchet?

And **seriously**, if you want to understand some stuff, read the notes.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own the band "Reliant K", either. But I do love their songs. A LOT.

Their songs will be used a lot in this fic. In fact, almost all of the songs will be Reliant K's. Look, if I owned Reliant K, I would be in my own band. All of you would know my name. But some day...some day, YOU SHALL! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dedicated**: To my sister, who makes me feel this way more times then I can count. Some day, I hope she'll stop thinking of me as that "baby-sitting monster" that towers over her with watchful eyes.

**Note: The lyrics will be in bold. If the lyrics have someone's name before them, that is the person I imagine singing that part of the song. They are not -actually- singing it unless they actually step up to a mic in the story. It is merely symbolic. However, I may have one of the characters say a part of the lyrics as something they say in the story. **

**Sorry, last note here**: I changed mental speech. Mental speech is now ((In these things)), got it? If there's only (one though), that's a note that had to be put in the story. (Maybe not had to, but you know.)

* * *

Ryou watched his darker for a lingering moment. The spirit turned and walked out. 

((...I'll see you at home.)) He heard over the mind-link. Bakura's voice sent a chill up his spine. His voice was perfectly icy...reminding one of Seto's. Practically emotionless, but in a harsh way that seems to cut just about anyone to the quick.

"...He's just going to leave?" Malik asked, thinking that Bakura probably did say something to Ryou...just over mind-link.

"He's going back to the house." Ryou murmured...feeling a bit numb.

Malik looked very concerned at this statement. "Do you need me to stay with you...?"

Ryou shook his head, still feeling the same numbness. "No...it's okay. Just drop me off."

"You sure?" Malik refused to leave Ryou until he was sure he'd be okay. They were best friends. Ryou and Malik had always understood each other's pain...loss of family, the difficulties of having a Yami, a tainted past...and how they would both go insane without the other's help.

"Yeah..." Bakura wouldn't actually kill him or anything. Right? No...Bakura would never...no. Of course, he had never intentionally made Bakura mad before. Some people have limits...but those can be passed.

Malik nodded, grabbing their stuff. This was officially over. With how he was acting, he was sure that Ryou had enough for now. And certainly enough to deal with.

The ride home was quiet. Malik almost didn't have enough heart to do a wheelie. Almost. And he only did one.

As the rode up to the small, but once cozy, blue and white house...Ryou saw a light on in the living room. Malik got off the bicycle with him, and turned to him with honest concern still very visible in his lavender eyes.

"Ryou...if you ever need to get away, for whatever reason, you know our door is always open to you." Malik suggested softly.

"Thanks, Malik...but with Marik and Bakura being friends and all..." Ryou trailed off.

Malik nodded. "...Yes. But...if you ever need my help, I'll do whatever I can."

"I know." The ring holder gave the rod-holding teen a soft hug to reassure him, and gave a small whisper of thanks before heading inside...where a shadow was waiting.

**

* * *

**

**"Bakura: I think you know what I'm getting at, I find it so upsetting that...**

**the memories that you select, you keep the bad, but the good...you just _forget_!" **

_Bakura's POV_

I hear Malik's motorcycle drive up. ...I still don't know what I'm going to say. Normally, of course, I would just punch Ryou, or something akin to that...the boy would apologize, I would be merciful.

...However, something tells me this shall end differently.

I am angry, of course. ...To my surprise, at the back of my mind, I am wondering why exactly I am so angry. He insulted me. Disrespected me. Publicly, for that matter. That should be reason enough.

...Somehow, it isn't a good enough explanation. Not this time.

I hear Ryou sigh in his mind, before he opens the door, and prepares to face me.

_End Bakura's pov. _

_

* * *

_

_Ryou pov_

I walk in, and go no further then one room before seeing my darkness before me. He's sitting in dark brown lazy-boy chair that matched his eyes, waiting for me...he stands. He stares at me. Merely staring, for now.

There is that same edge in his eyes that would normally make me flinch...perhaps even plead with him not to hurt me this time. This time, though...I do not move. I do not flinch. Amazingly, I stare back at him.

I do not know why I do the things I do...I cannot explain this fire that I suddenly feel. But it will not let me cower any longer. I attempt the same edge in his eyes, still not knowing what I am trying to prove.

His eyes physically widen; his eyebrow raises in slight surprise. His eyes stay locked with mine for a few more moments, before he scowls. I expect a hit...wait for it...but it does not come. He turns, and goes to his room. I hear the door slam, but that is all.

My own eyes are wider then I have ever recalled them being in my entire life...even when I was a child.

'He just...left?' I ask myself incredulously in my mind. Bakura didn't hit me? But he was clearly furious with me. Whenever he was angry, even when it wasn't at me, he always did -something-. He never walked away.

...Maybe he's planning for later...

What should I do?

What to do...?

I've realized something...I think...I think I need to leave. Even if it's just for now. I need to sort out what on earth is going on with me. And, maybe Bakura will cool off? Well, I can hope.

...I just have to get away from him.

**"Bakura: And even though I'm angry I can still say...**

**I know my heart break the day,**

**when you peel out and drive away.**

**I can't believe this happened!"**

_End Ryou's POV_

Ryou went over to the phone, still a little shaken from this whole night. Who should he call? Malik was right, that Ryou could come to him. His yami, though...was another matter.

Not that Ryou didn't think he was probably not so horrible in his own rights...but as he mentioned earlier, Bakura and yami Marik were friends. Bakura spent most of his time hanging out with yami no Marik, so getting away from him wasn't an option.

He had to call someone he knew, trusted, and who had a millenium item. There was obviously, only one person to call.

Shadi!

...No, actually...Yugi. (Hehe...sorry.)

He didn't exactly want to burden the sweet boy...or his ever-present dark side. However...he could merely politely ask, no pressure...and if they said yes, then he would go. If not, maybe he could find a hotel or something.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the game shop, not sure how else to reach the tri-twins.

"Hello?" A cheerful and vibrant voice answered.

"Good evening...sorry for calling so late." Ryou said softly, embarrassed because he had just realized that Yugi might have been asleep.

"Ryou-chan! No, it's fine. I don't mind at all. What's up?" Yugi absently twirled the phone around his finger as Yami listened in the background, leaning against one of the walls in a dark brooding manner.

However, one couldn't be sure if he _could_ lean any other way.

"Well...I...would it be okay if I came over? Only if it's not too much trouble, of course. I shouldn't have called on such short notice and all...but..."

"That would be great, Ryou! We'd love to have you over. To spend the night?"

"Yeah...if it's okay with Yami and Solomon-san."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind, and Grandpa is out visiting with Professor Hawkins. Come on over."

Ryou shrugged. "Okay, thanks." He put the phone back in its cradle carefully. That went...well.

* * *

"...What exactly wouldn't I mind, aibou?" Yami asked, eyeing his hikari with interest as he put the phone back. 

"Ryou coming over. He wants to spend the night." Yugi chimed as he picked up a few scattered things in the kitchen.

"...What for?"

Yugi blinked, raising a perfectly formed eyebrow in an oh-so-adorable manner. "I dunno. He didn't say. Does it matter?"

Yami shrugged, frowning slightly. 'I'll bet this has something to do with the tomb robber. I don't like this...true, he's Yugi's friend. Ryou is a nice guy, and I suppose I can trust him if Yugi-chan can...but still...'

* * *

Ryou went over the things he'd need in his mind, pocketing his keys. ...Bakura probably wouldn't like this. Scratch that, if Ryou told him that he was going over to the Pharaoh's, all hell would probably break loose. 

**"Both: And all this time I never thought,**

**that all we had would be all for _not_."**

'Let's see...I also need my black duffel bag, but...oh no...I think it's in Bakura's room.' The doe orbs, which reflected his illuminated soul suddenly widened in the recognition of his difficult situation.

Upon reaching the top of the off-white colored stairs, however, he found the very object he had been distressed about. And...it was completely packed? Indeed. It held every single item Ryou had listed in his mind.

Ryou felt someone's eyes on him, though he had no need to turn and see. However, he could not keep his ever-curious eyes from wandering to the dark corner of the hall...where his shadow was leaning against the wall with a piercing glare trained on him.

Bakura stared at him again for a lingering moment, before a snort what seemed like disgust or disinterest...and turned to leave to go into his room.

((Bakura...?)) He should have known full well to not say anything. He should have known to never _ever _disturb a brooding yami. But he wanted to know.

((You want to leave? Then get out. I'm not stopping you, kasuka baka.)) Bakura sneered.

**"Bakura: No, I don't hate you!**

**Don't want to fight you!**

**Know I'll always love you,**

**but right now I just don't like you!" **

The thief king's room was now completely and utterly immersed in dark purple and jet-black shadows created from his aura. It was a reflection of his soul room at the time...dark, shadowed, mysterious, cold...just like him. 

He sat down on the bed; still glaring at the wall with an intense anger that turned his murky brown eyes almost red.

Ryou was relieved because of his freedom and well being and at the same time, it cut him to the quick. ...So that was that.

**"Ryou: No, I don't hate you!**

**Don't want to fight you!**

**Know I'll always love you,**

**but right now I just don't like you!**

**...'cause you took this too far...too far..." **

He picked up his bag, grabbed his tennis shoes and coat, and headed out the door. He didn't know how long he would be gone, but he just had to get away. 

**"Bakura: Make you decision and don't you _dare_ think twice!  
Go with your instincts along with some bad advice.**

**"Ryou: This didn't turn out the way I thought it would at all..."**

**"Bakura: You blame me but some of this is still your fault!" **

**"Ryou: I tried to move you, but you just wouldn't budge...  
I tried to hold your hand but you'd rather hold your grudge!" **

Ryou slung his midnight colored bag in the back of his car, and gave another look at the house. Who knows what it'll be like when and if he comes back? No...he didn't know what he was doing. But for now, he couldn't make himself care.

**

* * *

"Bakura: I think you know what I'm getting at...  
you said goodbye and I just don't want you regretting that!" **

The thief king created a dartboard from the shadowed mist around him, and idly threw daggers at it for darts. ...It felt good to concentrate on something else, not to mention when he imagined his enemies being the board.

...Was he...hurt?

...Maybe. Though he would rather slit his own throat before he EVER admitted such a thing. It would be much less painful, after all.

'Stupid brat. Stupid weak emotional crybaby brat. With those doe-colored teary eyes, that feathery hair, that cutesy face...stupid little brat.' Bakura growled as a mental image of his hikari slowly surfaced, and for a moment, Ryou's face smiled at him brightly...something Ryou hadn't done in so long.

And then, Ryou's gentle eyes narrowed in anger, glaring at him accusingly.

Bakura threw another dagger. It landed with a loud "thwack!" For some reason, he missed the bull's eye again. His concentration was failing him.

**

* * *

**

**"Ryou: And wisdom always chooses...  
these black eyes and these bruises, **

**over the heartache that they say...  
_never _completely goes away! (X2) **

**I just can't believe this happened  
and one day we'll see this come around..." **

Ryou jammed the key in the ignition and slowly began to turn it. His arm froze for a second, disobeying the order his mind gave it. It just didn't want to turn. Because if it turned...there would be no turning back.

**

* * *

"Bakura: What happened to us...?  
I heard that it's me we should blame..."**

Bakura sighed, and then scowled at the sound, which had come from his own lips. Why. should. he. even. CARE! ...It was the weakling's fault! It was his fault that this whole thing had happened!

...No...

It really wasn't, was it? Gods, this was so annoying. Now he remembered why he hated having emotions...they were always getting in the way. And they hurt so much...

**"Ryou: What happened to us?"**

**"Bakura: Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way...?**

**And know that I don't hate you...  
And know that I don't want to fight you...  
And know that I'll always love you!**

**But right now I just don't..." **

"Good bye, my shadow..." An angel murmured to the night air, as he turned a key...the key to his future.

* * *

Talk about drama, huh? Well, I managed the second chapter...how 'bout a little love, ne? Not the bishes. v.v;;; I MEAN, from YOU people! Review, OKAY? 

Bakura: ...I love him?

L.W.K: ...Well, eh, you kinda have to. Or this wouldn't be a BXR, right?

Bakura: ...And I don't like him...? That's an oxymoron.

L.W.K: The band "Reliant K" specializes in irony, which could be why I love their songs so much. And Baka-ra, who knows? Maybe you'll get to...-Gets whacked-

Bakura: Don't give anything AWAY, stupid!

L.W.K: -Sigh- right, right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Translation**:

Kasuka: faint (an), dim, weak, indistinct, hazy, poor

Baka: Fool. (Stupid, idiot, exc.)

Aibou: If you don't know what this means, I am -supremely- disappointed in you as a fan. Go watch the Japanese series or look it up. And for heaven sake, don't forget it.

Chan: Someone close to you, like a family member or friend. It also refers to someone who is cute.

(Ps: If all the Japanese annoys you, please learn to deal with it. I have to have some form of amusement.)

-This may be stupid of me, but okay, review replies: (Lord have mercy if the rumors are true)

**-**

**- **

**Hikari SkySong: **Ahh...the first reviewer. -Bows- Thanks again. Well, you have your wish. -Grins-  
**  
StormySkys**: A long review. Love it. My beta-reader thought it was funny too, along with the semi-jumping thing. Me too, totally. Which is, naturally, why I enjoyed writing it. My friend says he's developed a backbone in this fiction, so...you'll be seeing a bit more of that.

**Browneyedalbino**: Love the name. In fact, here's a Ryou plushie for the name. Of course he will. Or this wouldn't much of a BXR, now would it? Of course, there's always killing them off dramatically. In fact...that sounds like a lovely idea. Muwahaha.

**HappyDevil**: -Snicker - Your name reminds me of someone. -Stares at Bakura- Yep. Definitely reminds me of someone. Thank you, and your wish is my command. -Bow -

REVIEW.


	3. Be my escape

**How you remind me, Chapter three**:

You're gonna get a very strange note here, okay? You see, right now, while I'm posting this, I'm hyper as heck. I feel absolutely awesome. I've had some really rough days, but all that's better now. But down there, if you read it, you'll realize that I wrote this during a very depressing and upsetting time…

However, with the awesome reviews, my awesome friends, and some decent time, I got a lot better. This is pre-posting writing…so, don't send sympathy. I'm happy right now. Honest.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Like I said, I don't own Reliant K. I am exceptionally ticked off, once again. I have had a rough day. If I posted this story now, I would likely hunt down and murder any flamers. Brutally. -Wry smile- So, I'm going to have to wait, aren't I? 

**Warnings**: ...Very ticked off author.

**Dedications**: ...Do I LOOK like I wanna give anyone credit for ANYTHING? ...Didn't think so. ...No, wait, I do. Divey, thanks for being the only person who has truly worked through actions to comfort me today. I appreciate you and your friendship more then you'll ever know, so you deserve it. Sadly, this is an angsty chapter. -chuckle- Well, maybe the last one can be yours too, ne?

I'm am slowly beginning to loathe my own existence. Please bear with me, and pray I don't kill anyone. -takes deep breath- Better.

* * *

Tears...pain...confusion. 

Darkness...regret...anger.

Patient joy...bubbling laughter...excitement.

Watchful eyes...a mental maze...anxiety.

Such were the four teens whose lives were called into question tonight...though two could barely be called as mere teens. One brooding in his own thoughts...the other merely asking why.

The moon let its aura extend to the corners of the vast veil of ebony known as the great heavens; buildings reached up on the tips of their foundations to grasp the beautiful light that represented secret and all-too faint hope...

**Ryou: I've given up, I'm giving up slowly, I'm blending in so**

**you won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate.**

Such beauty was ignored carelessly...even by one who had delighted in it for a time, now shunned it with a drive for freedom...

**Ryou: This one last call that you mentioned is my one last shot at redemption,**

**because I know to live you must give your life away.**

The solemn silence that echoed with life was shattered in the same callous manner, also rudely interrupting the sweet serenade of crickets, the songbirds of night...

**Ryou: And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**

**I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key.**

**And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me...**

This was a path he had taken...and for every road, there was its own version of a speed bump. He hasn't found it yet, and almost hopes that he'll just skip it this time. For now, though...his concerns are elsewhere.

**Ryou: And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because...**

**Oooh...I gotta get outta here!**

**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. **

**Oooh...I gotta get outta here!**

God only knows when he'll come back to earth...but for now, he'd rather be gone.

'...In a few more miles, I'll be at the Kame Game shop.'

**Ryou: And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape!**

* * *

A tanned male that one would guess by sight was around the age of seventeen watched a pacing figure with a maniac grin and absently fingered his newest play-thing...possibly a spoon or some random object. 

"Hikari..." He purred softly, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor, and Isis is already mad about that broken lamp..."

"_That _incident was not _my _fault, and Isis can throw a temper tantrum to rival yours for all I care. Just as long as he's okay, I'll go fight Ra barehanded. ...Gods, I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Malik continued to make his darkness dizzy as he paced the floor again.

"For the last time, quit your worrying...Bakura's not _that _stupid. I should know...even though you've known him longer, we're practically two of a kind. And stop pacing. You're giving me a headache."

Malik did pause for a moment to smirk, crossing his arms over his favorite white hoodie-like shirt."If you are two of a kind, then what does that make us?"

"Crazy beyond all reason?" Marik suggested, his crooked grin just a little less sane then before, no matter how impossible it seemed.

"...I meant aside from that, but sure." Malik continued to pace, apparently it was a die-hard habit he had gained from plotting world-domination in his earlier days.

"Hikari, trust me for once. Bakura won't really hurt Ryou...maybe a little, a bruise here and there, but that's just how Bakura deals with things. He's a thick-skulled jerk. But he's no murderer."

Malik plopped down into a dark green beanbag chair and shot his yami a wary look.

"First of all, trust _you_? Second, I don't want Ryou hurt. Period. And what do you MEAN, he's no murderer! He stabbed Pegasus in the gut, sent undoubtedly thousands of people to the shadow realms, and his obsession is blood."

A pause in thought.

"True...but Bakura is the way he is for a reason...and he has his reasons to _not _hurt Ryou. If he didn't, Ryou might have already died. Or don't you remember the day of Ryou and Yami's duel?" Marik licked his lips with a thoughtful expression, remembering quite well of the events which had gone on, though he was not yet freed.

"...That's right...I forgot about that..." Malik murmured softly, trying to recall those days, which he had worked desperately to forget.

"I don't think even the tomb robber himself remembers...but I know he just couldn't let it happen."

_-  
_

_Flash back (To the actual episodes)_

_Slifer looked down to his opponent with a knowing smirk, waiting for his master's order to strike...his tongue flicked out in anticipation. The Pharaoh would definitely win this battle, it was only a matter of minutes before the command would come, and he could already feel the energy surging through his throat, begging for release. _

_The tomb robber glared angrily, sensing his imminent defeat only moments away...the Pharaoh would destroy him. Perhaps this time...he would not escape. He, of course, didn't really want to believe that one little blast could rid Yami of him. _

_But still...chances were not to be taken when considering one's own health, unless for a good cause. And losing to the Pharaoh was NOT a good cause._

_Yami unconsciously let himself show a small smile of victory...it was over. It had been difficult, but in the end, he had won. Slifer was only moments away from destroying the spirit for good...and then Ryou would be free, Yugi would be happy, and he would be that much closer to saving this world. _

_Malik watched with a bitter frown, annoyed that the tomb robber had failed. No...he had hoped that Bakura could defeat Yami so he wouldn't have to. This made his job much harder...and it might even come to the point of revealing himself. _

_But there was another way..._

_"He will defeat you, Bakura...unless..." Malik grinned mischievously, as they talked through the mental link Malik had created for them for temporary use. Millennium items were such useful toys. _

_Bakura raised a thin eyebrow in surprise. "Speak, Malik. Our time grows short..." _

_"Watch." Malik said simply, as Bakura turned his attention to the cloaked figure approaching the battlefield. _

_Odion kept his face emotionless, remembering his job to convince the Pharaoh that he was Malik. He had to protect Malik from himself at all costs, and in order to stay close to him; he had to follow his orders. Besides...Malik was his master...his friend...he would do anything he asked. _

_"Slifer, attac---" _

_"I would wait before attacking with Slifer, Pharaoh!" Odion called, grinning with an evil essence. _

_"What do you want, Malik!" Yami glared at the newcomer with suspicion. This couldn't be good. Not at all. _

_"Muwahaha...because of the power of my rod, I am now controlling your friend, Ryou!" _

_The Pharaoh's eyes widened as his eyebrow raised. "That can't be...that dark spirit is controlling him, Malik." _

_"I am controlling him, and I'll prove it by freeing your friend's mind!" Odion lifted his fake rod, merely for appearance though, as he waited for Malik to explain the plan to Bakura. _

_"Just WHAT do you think you're DOING!" Bakura thundered, glaring at Malik darkly. _

_"Trust me. In order for you to win, you must free the mind of the young man you have possessed. The Pharaoh won't attack his friend."_

_Bakura's mouth twisted into a crooked grin. "Perhaps you're right..." _

_He freed Ryou from his control, and watched as the boy slowly awoke from his slumber...he fell to his knees, clutching his wounded arm. _

_"...Y-yugi? W-where am I? My arm...it hurts. Why am I in this duel...? Yugi, please help me..."_

_'It IS Ryou!' Yugi confirmed, distressed at his predicament._

_Odion cackled with sadistic joy, playing a very convincing bad guy. _

_"Guess what, Pharaoh? If you attack your little friend with Slifer, you may damage him permanently! So...choose carefully. In his current state, do you really think he'd survive? Without his yami, he's too weak..."_

_Seto rolled his eyes and snorted. "Allow me to make your choice easy. Finish him NOW."_

_Yami ignored Seto and tried to help Ryou, running towards the injured teen. However, he was stopped by a commanding voice. The referee apparently had a liiiiittle problem with this new turn of events. _

_"STOP! You are not allowed to come in contact with your opponent during a duel! If you take one more step, you'll be disqualified!"_

_Tristan gaped at the callous words. "WHAT! Ryou needs help, you jerk!"_

_Joey was equally ticked off..."Ryou ain't gonna be the ONLY one who'll need medical attention if you don't knock it off, and I get up there!"_

_The referee only scoffed. "Get down, or you're disqualified too." _

_"WHAT!" Joey yelled as Duke and Tristan pulled him down._

_'What do I do...? Will I risk Ryou's health for the fate of the world! What do I do...?'_

_Bakura and Malik watched in silence, partially amused by the Pharaoh's calm facade being broken so easily. _

_"The pharaoh won't attack his friend..." Bakura murmured, already feeling triumphant. _

_"Unless he doesn't want to lose...either way..." Malik watched to see what Bakura's answer would be._

_Bakura raised an eyebrow, considering what thoughts Malik had left to his own imagination. But Ryou's soft and pleading voice broke them...he sounded so weak..._

_"I...I don't feel so good. Please...someone help me. It hurts...please...help me. Someone..." Ryou was so weak from his injuries that he had almost passed out, hopelessly staggering forward in pain. _

_Bakura's eyes surprisingly softened..._

_Malik seemed amused by this, if not confused. _

_"...Sorry, not this time. I'm not going to risk it. I still need him." Bakura murmured, taking over Ryou's body once more. _

_"Hey, Pharaoh! I'm baaaaaaaaack! So go ahead...attack me, already!" Bakura yelled tauntingly. _

_'He...he's back?' He quickly regained his composure before Bakura could change his mind._

_"...Alright then! Go, Slifer!" The pharaoh commanded as the beast raised up its head like a viper before lashing with its fangs and spat raw energy at the white-haired figure as he cackled insanely into oblivion..._

_Ryou lay unconscious, but alive, as the others raced to him...Tristan carried him into the medical room and Tea watched over him...holding the disappearing ring in her hands. _

_End flash back _

-

"...To this day, I don't know why he did that." The silk-skinned bishie shook his head in wonderment as his bangs gentle cascaded over his eyes as a built-in shade.

Marik chuckled softly, not as harsh or insanely as usual, and in that same low voice of an amused purr, he replied...

"Neither does he, hikari. Neither does he."

* * *

Ryou turned on the radio to calm his anxious nerves, forgetting where he put his CDs, and heard around the middle of a song...it had a good beat to it, and was rather ironic for his current situation...so he let it play. 

**"Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**

**I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key.**

**And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me..."**

Such a play on words...irony was one thing this band was known for, though Ryou had temporarily forgotten the name, he had heard them before.

**"And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because:**

**Oooh...I've gotta get outta here. **

**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake. **

**Oooh...I've gotta get outta here!**

**And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging**

**You to be my escape..."**

The song was cut short by Ryou's arrival at the Game shop...but a certain tomb robber could tell you what the next verse was quite well...not that he had ever heard it before.

**Bakura:****I fought you for so long,**

**I should have let you in.**

**Oh, how we regret those things we do. **

**And all I was trying to do was save my own skin...**

**But so were you.**

**So were you.**

* * *

"Naa! Ryou!" Yugi greeted his friend at the door, giving him a welcoming hug. Yugi offered to help Ryou with his luggage as the dark-eyed Hikari politely declined. 

"Thanks anyway, Yugi-san." He nodded in appreciation, shouldering the duffel bag and trying not to wince at the slight pain of an object jabbing into his back from it.

"No problem...so...where do you want to sleep?" He attempted not to sound too hyper, seeing as how Yami had discretely mentioned that the boy looked very tired and it would be wiser to be calm...

"The couch is fine, if you don't mind." Ryou suggested, setting his bag down on it.

Yugi nearly yelped at such a suggestion. "Naa, you can't sleep on the couch! You're a guest! You can have my room, I'll take the couch."

Hearing the discussion, Yami appeared out of the puzzle.

"May I make a suggestion?" He asked, seemingly a bit amused. Both boys nodded, waiting for the former ruler's idea.

"...We have a guest room. There is absolutely no need for anyone to sleep on the couch."

"...Oh." Yugi nodded, smiling sheepishly, embarrassed. "That's right...good idea, Yami."

Yami chuckled to himself. "Glad that I could help." He shook his head fondly as he wandered into the kitchen for a snack. Yugi showed Ryou where the room was, and followed Yami afterwards to make sure he didn't blow up anything.

Yami wasn't a bad cook, after a bit of practice and watching Yugi...he just...wasn't quite used to everything yet. Which was why Yugi pleaded with him not to use the stove while he was away. He'd rather keep the house in one piece.

Ryou examined his pleasant surroundings, the pastel like colors, which represented peace, and serenity...it was nice. He carefully unpacked some of the things he had brought, wondering how long he'd actually be here. He could tell somehow that Yami wanted to ask why he was here in the first place. After all, calling for a sleepover in the middle of the night just wasn't normal.

But then, when was he _ever _normal?

Somewhere around the last day of _never_, that's when.

Neither where the Motous, he assumed. At least Yugi could act like he was though...

He slowly fell back on the bed as it bounced slightly; a sighed passed over his lips. He didn't bother to undress or anything...didn't bother to move...just fell into sleep...

Into the darkness he believed he had escaped.

* * *

-

Translations:

Naa - Hey

Kun - Reasonably respected male peer.

Kame - Turtle

Hikari - Light

San - Also respected term. Usually meaning "sir". Yes, it's odd for Ryou to call Yugi sir, but that's not -exactly- what I was going for. He's just being exceedingly polite.

...And that's all you get. Now review.

Bakura: ...NOW!

Ryou: ...This isn't much of a chapter.

L.W.K: ...-.-; Yeah, yeah..I'll get there in the next chapter, okay? I'm gonna speed things up a little.

-Out am I, later l33t ones.

REPLIES:

First of all, OMG. Look at all the reviews! Thank heavens…I'm so relieved it's a success…this story has been my baby for months. I'm so glad.

**StormySkys**: Yeah, totally. Be proud of Ry-ry-chan. He deserves the support. Malik is now in a permanent good light in my stories. (It wasn't always that way, mind you. I didn't like him. And his yami? Don't get me started.) Reliant K rules! Yes! Look 'em up. And feel free to ask questions.

**Happy Devil**: Make him come back? …Now, now, if I told you the ending, where's the fun in that? –Cackles – Will he be back…? Hmm…

**Hikari Skysong**: I'm so pleased that I made a reviewer happy. I loved writing them, I assure you. No, no, no, dear…it's _code_ for soul mate. He just can't say it _openly_. –Laughs – Ignore you? Impossible. :3

**Browneyedalbino**: Things look bad for him emotionally, dear reviewer. Look, I'll tell you a secret: I've read too many beating ficts. I'll make one of those in the future, but I just didn't want to do it this time. Too cliché for my first chapter BXR. This is "post-beating", alright? This is an "Examine the damage" fic. But that's _all_ you get outta me.

**Arkarian1771**: Hold on, hold on. –Extends hand for a shake – Yes, I myself found the songs very very well done. That _is_ why I used them. Pardon me, but, do what? And don't worry, I adore long reviews.

**Moon-lit leaf**: A pretty name. I'm glad you like it, and yes, I pity Ryou myself. It's a complicated emotion…and don't worry. Truthfully, this story has been finished, I'm only waiting for reviews for each chapter. (And I have to wait for my break days to post.)

**Kaaera**: Hey, I'm pleased I could inform a fellow writer. Nickleback is cool, ne? (Someone who reads _my_ notes? –Proud and amazed-) I love it too. Five days? Well, I do what I can…but I need reviews. –hint-hint-

**Eyes-of-Crimson**: Thank you. (-Chuckles – You win for shortest review, my friend. I'd like to hear any thoughts you have…so feel free, eh? –smiles warmly – And thanks for your review on Penguins. I loved it. Speaking of which, _yeah_, that was fun to write.)


	4. Away from me

Gosh, I love you guys!

**Disclaimer**: When I own this anime, it will be a sign that the world is ending. Go look out the window. No falling sky? No screaming? No giant fire and raining brimstone? Whoop-de-do. Then that means, NO. I don't own it.

**Dedications**: ...I dedicate this to odd placed pairings. I'm not sure why, exactly, but I am. Oh...and I also dedicate this to anyone who has ever had a dream...because two of mine are coming into question. And no one believes that I can make it. No one but me.

* * *

Throbbing pain...searing, throbbing, horrid pain...a primal growl rose in his throat, escaping over dry lips and echoing through an empty room...followed by a low moan. 

The silvery snow-haired "teen" finally forced himself to crawl-fall out of bed; he hit the floor with a thud, tasting the lovely flavour of carpet fibers, and delicately spat them out in disgust.

**Bakura: I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll,**

**I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds...**

The spirit of the ring hadn't exactly had a nice night...being angry tends to keep someone away from their best appearance, and along with staying up all night...and probably drinking, though he couldn't remember...obviously made him looked like death warmed over.

...He hadn't felt this annoyed since he lost to Yami in that duel...

...There was something about the mention of that duel, though. Some sort of trigger in his mind. Currently though, his mind might as well have been oatmeal. Without the peanut butter. (1)

Really, though. There was something he was supposed to remember...however; making an angry 5000 year old tomb robber care about _anything _was as next to impossible as you could get.

...And very very dangerous.

"...Everyone in the world should just all fall into oblivion." Bakura stated plainly, the bitterness and mental picture somehow easing over the pain in a raw and sadistic way...but in truth only numbed the feeling for a moment.

His feet managed to regain their normal strength and grace as they led him to the medicine cabinet where Ryou kept the painkillers. He reached for the bottle of the miraculous cure for this ache...and discovered that the bottle was nearly empty.

"...Why in Ra's name is...?"

_Flash _

_"Please...it's hurts..." _

_"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you!" _

_"Help me...please...they're back..." _

_"Stop...!"_

_"Please..." _

_Flash_

"Hn..."

His head hurt more now then ever...he slipped two of the pills into his mouth, and though he could take them without it...never admitting to _needing _anything, he grabbed a glass of water for his dry throat.

...Ryou had reasons to need these handy little pills...and Bakura wasn't the only one. Thugs and bullies were a constant wake-up call at school...after all; Yugi himself had experienced that first hand. And that guy was a hall monitor.

'...He's gone now. This place is so quiet...just like that tomb I robbed back when I was still a mere thief. Worthless, weak, ignored...and I became stronger. I had forgotten what such silence was like.' The tomb robber paused for a moment...taking in the emptiness of the house and the utter silence.

"...I remember now. It bores the hell out of me." He rolled his eyes, the painkillers finally starting to take effect. "...Hn...I'll call Marik."

**Bakura: But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to,**

**lost all faith in the things I have achieved...**

**And I...**

* * *

Briiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiiing! 

"Hikari, shut the stupid phone up. I'm busy." Marik glared angrily at the object in question, it having interrupted his current activity.

"Doing _what_?" Malik called back, sounding equally annoyed. He was doing some of his homework for geometry...and he was upstairs. The phone was right NEXT to Marik.

"...Nothin'..." The yami trailed off, and then huffed as he picked up the phone.

"What do you mean 'nothing'!" The hikari demanded, raising an eyebrow and storming down the stairs. For some odd reason, he came in the room as his darker jolted and shut off the TV as fast as he possibly could.

"...Nothing!" Marik's eyes darted around suspiciously and he unconsciously played with the remote in his hand.

"HELLO!" A voice thundered from inside the phone that was currently being neglected.

Malik crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk afterwards..." He murmured and motioned for Marik to answer the phone.

"Whadda ya want?" Marik slurred lazily. Malik smack his forehead. "Oh yeah, that's _exactly _how you answer a phone, oh wise darkness."

"It's about time, bakayaro. (2)"

"Bak---"

"Finish that and die."

"...You're no fun." Marik pouted, something that no yami can ever do right, and it looked exceptionally poor on him in particular.

"It's Bakura! Let me talk to him Marik." He looked halfway between anxious and ticked off.

"My hikari wants to talk to you." Marik sounded horribly bored. If Bakura said no, he'd get to play "instant messenger" again. A game that, frankly, he hated.

Bakura nodded, forgetting that the fiend couldn't actually see the action, and then finally remembered to respond with a "fine".

Marik handed the phone the Malik and slowly began to inch away to the TV upstairs...Malik glared at him and mouthed "we'll talk later," despite that his darker didn't bother to look back.

"Alright, Bakura. Now tell me what in the seven realms of shadows did you do with Ryou!" The Egyptian teen spat venomously.

"...Is that some new way to say hello?" Bakura's tone was of irritation and sarcasm and also held the same darkness swirling around his soul room, making him seem almost amused.

"Forget the small talk."

"Gee, and I thought you were the polite one. What do you mean, "what did I do"? He seemed perfectly fine when he left. I didn't touch him, tomb keeper." Now the shadow sounded defensive, though not exactly knowing why.

"He WHAT!"

Bakura twitched and straightened out some of his spiked hair, though you could hardly tell that it actually got messed up to begin with, and replaced the two rabbit-ear front bangs.

"...You're not deaf. Though I'm sure _I_ am. I said Ryou left...don't play dumb. He's with you."

"I haven't seen or heard from Ryou ever since last night, Bakura. He's not here."

"Then where IS he?"

"You tell me! You're his yami, you should know where he is." Malik's accusing tone returned, voice darkening like tinted glass.

"...Shut up, tomb keeper. It's not my problem if he decides to do something stupid...he left, so it's his fault. He wanted out, I let him go."

Malik was about to yell something back...but then he paused for a moment and went back over what Bakura had just said.

"...If it's not your problem, why do you want to know where he is?" The question was soft spoken, but managed to have the effect Malik wanted. Bakura was completely silent...before growling in frustration.

"...Habit." It was the best explanation he could come up with...without contradicting himself or sounding stupid.

"Are you sure about that?" Malik's voice was accusing again, but in a way that was softer and less angry. He heard the phone slam down and the conversation ended with a contrasting soft 'click'. Malik sighed...maybe his yami really did have something.

And it wasn't a spoon.

"We used to be friends once...and now..." He raked a tanned hand through his bleached blond hair. Malik had never expected to get so close to the soft-spoken snow-haired teen...and so far from the dark spirit he had once called 'partner'.

...In truth, he almost missed being friends with him...but he couldn't stand for how Bakura acted...not anymore. He had changed. Couldn't Bakura? If he could become a friend with someone he had hated all his life without even knowing, then couldn't Bakura learn to get along with one of the nicest people he'd ever met?

His yami said that he...

"Wait a minute...YAMI!" Malik yelled up, sprinting up the stairs, taking them two at a time...which made him trip when he only had one stair left.

* * *

"...Hn...where could he be?" Bakura sighed deeply, landing on the couch. 'Okay...I lied. So smite me. I'm a thief. It's what I do.' 

"...Maybe I do care for the runt a little..." The shadow mumbled grudgingly, as if he was a child being forced to apologize for taking someone else's toy. "Argh...this is so STUPID! ...I can't care about him. I refuse to."

_Flash back _

_A tearstained face was angrily swiped at, an almost rage-filled motion. A low but weak growl, all too familiar to the one whom it originated from. _

_"...I swear by Ra that I will **never **care for anyone but myself again as long as I live..." _

_End flash back_

**

* * *

**

**  
Ryou: I've woken now to find myself,**

**In the shadows of all I have created...**

Soft, earthy and light-filled eyes fluttered open...Ryou yawned, stretching his rested but slightly aching muscles. He blinked several times as his memory dug in his mind for why he was in this strange room. And why he had fallen asleep in his clothes. After a lingering moment of confusion, he remembered that he was in the Motou's guest bedroom.

With another yawn, he leapt to his feet and began to make the bed carefully, not wanting to leave in such a state. He changed clothes since his were wrinkled and wandered into the kitchen.

Yami was sitting at the table, intently reading something from the paper with a cup of coffee sitting by his right hand. Yugi was absent, or at least from this room. The spirit looked up from the article and glanced at the teen.

"Good morning, Ryou." He greeted politely, eyes focusing on him for a second, before turning back to their original entertainment.

"Good morning, Yami-san." Ryou returned and looked around to make sure that Yugi was, indeed, not there. "Where is Yugi-san?"

"Still asleep. He's probably still tired from last night...and since it's Saturday, there's no reason to wake him so soon."

"Oh...umm...I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bother you two so much."

Yami glanced up; something like the ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips for merely a moment...vanishing instantly. "No, that's alright. Yugi loves having company over, and if my hikari is fine with it, then so am I."

Ryou sighed softly...sounding a little wistful. "That's good. Thank you."

**Ryou: I'm longing to be lost in you,**

**(away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me?**

"...Ryou..." The spirit raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips...now was as good a time as any.

Ryou flinched at the tone, visibly for that matter.

"You already know what I'm going to ask, don't you?" The former pharaoh's tone was softer now, almost sympathetic. Ryou nodded in response.

He motioned to the chair beside him. "Then I have no need to ask...come and sit down, I'll see what I can do to help..."

Ryou quietly obeyed, knowing better then to refuse, after all...Yami at least deserved an explanation. And though he doubted it would help...he might as well try.

* * *

After explaining to Yami what happened, getting the occasional nod or eyebrow raise out of the ruler, and his full attention during the whole story...Ryou ended with "And now I'm here." 

Yami nodded, taking his eyes off the teen for a moment. "So I see..." He murmured softly, he bit his lip in thought...something not quite expected from the lordly figure. "It's a difficult situation...and dealing with Bakura can be...complicated." The spirit had paused for a moment to search for the right word.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do..." The teen looked so distraught...

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like..." Yami offered, taking a sip of his coffee and wrinkling his nose in disgust because it was now almost cold. Were his hikari present, he would have giggled.

"Really?" Ryou asked, eyes wide.

"Naturally." The spirit nodded. "Like I said...Yugi loves having company over, and you're a friend. In fact, I'm sure he would be disappointed if you left this soon."

Ryou felt grateful...very. That was one less thing to worry about, and he needed some sort of comfort. However...there was one thing he wanted to ask the spirit. "Yami-San?"

"Hmm?"

"...Do _you_ consider me a friend...?" The question was in a whisper, kind of embarrassed actually. Yami seemed to vaguely approve of him, and spoke to him...but he wasn't sure if the pharaoh actually thought of him as a friend personally.

Yami caught what he had left out 'And not just because of Yugi...' and he gave the teen a soft smile and a reassuring nod. "Yes, Ryou. I do. I'm also happy to have you stay here."

"Arigato..." The teen's smile made the sun itself glow a little brighter...

**

* * *

Ryou: Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins,**

**Bakura: I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed...**

After Yugi's awakening, he suggested that Ryou join Yami, him, Joey, Tristan, and possibly Tea at the arcade. Their famous Saturday hang-out. And afterwards, they grab a bite to eat. ...The payment would most likely based on who lost some random bet. Which meant it was probably going to be either Tristan or Joey.

Ryou felt a strange pricking feeling in the back of his mind, and as usual, tried to ignore it as he watched Tristan and Joey excitedly slamming each other at Tekken 4, an all-too familiar fighting game consisting of random odd looking characters. One looked like a ninja-alien, the other was a giant panda, and another one was wearing an evening gown. There were about twenty characters or so...but Ryou didn't exactly care to take note of how many.

Games like this didn't interest him...random fighting wasn't _exactly _his thing.

There was a virtual dueling game, which gave you random cards, and had various difficulty levels. Yami, of course, was hogging the machine and grinning like a maniac. Yugi was watching in amusement, telling Yami that he would eventually run out of money.

Tea was playing Para Para and occasionally switching to DDR, and as usual, thoroughly blowing everyone else away. And as "Unbreak my heart" and "Euro beat remix" pumped through the speakers, many were captivated, if only for a lingering moment.

He smiled softly, glad that his friends were enjoying themselves so much...but feeling slightly out of place. His wandering eyes switched their sights over to the window and felt like all the room in the air had been sucked out. It seemed as if the whole world had just stopped. Along with his heart.

A glint of gold, garnet colored eyes stared straight back into his...familiar white hair draped over them slightly, an emotionless expression...either that, or the emotions written deep in those eyes were foreign, as if in some language he had never learned.

His dark eyes narrowed in recognition for only a moment...and then he disappeared through the crowds...vanishing just like a shadow.

Even though it was barely more then a few seconds of seeing him, Ryou felt dazed...he miraculously managed to find a chair and sat down in it as he tried to get his bearings...why did he have such an effect on him, anyway?

"-ou...Ryou!" A hand waved in front of his face and he glanced up at the concerned owner of said appendage. It was Joey...Tristan, Yugi, and Yami all behind him, equally disturbed at their friend's strangely paler-then-normal face.

"Yo, you okay, man?" Joey asked softly, a frown marring his normally bright and fiery features.

"Oh...fine, fine. Just thinking. I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out a little bit..." Ryou gave them all a sheepish smile, chuckling weakly for added effect. Joey and Tristan both nodded, obviously relieved. But as for Yami and Yugi...well, Yugi still looked concerned, but Yami didn't buy it for a second.

Yami hadn't filled Yugi in completely yet, not wanting to bring it all up just yet, but had told him about the basic situation. Yugi agreed with Yami's proposal, but hadn't told Ryou that yet...(3)

So, basically, it was a little confusing for them since they hadn't worked out all the details...but since Joey and Tristan were blissfully unaware, they might as well stay that way.

Tea finally came off the DDR machine, and the reason she hadn't been there when the others were, was because a kid had challenged her. Like step-Johnny, he was another jerk with something to prove...and like Johnny-boy, he got his butt whupped.

"Okay, man. I won, now you're buying." Tristan nudged Joey and smirked, thoroughly enjoying his victory.

"Dat's still not fair! My button got stuck..." The blond pouted, nudging back.

"Liar. It worked fine. And I switched with you 'cause you whined about it, and _still _beat you. Face it, Gon rules, and Bryan got burned. Period."

"How on earth does a baby dinosaur beat up an army commando?" Tea asked, eyebrow raised in question of what kind of logic was supposed to be behind that.

"Flame breath, and a lousy coach on Mr. Army-man's side." Tristan explained as he took lead in their walk to Burger World.

* * *

"So...that's what happened, huh?" Yugi brought up his legs on the leather-like couch to get in a more comfortable position, just a bit tired from prying Joey and Tristan apart after a wrestling match over...something. 

Ryou nodded from the lazy-boy chair he had been invited to sit in, finding it very comfortable and nostalgic, due to the similarity of his father's favorite chair.

Yami was standing, very close to Yugi, as usual. Most people either wondered if Yami was Yugi's twin, or bodyguard. Or both. He unconsciously ruffled his hair, not even realizing he was doing it, but luckily Yugi didn't mind. Or he simply didn't mention it.

"Yeah..."

"Ryou...what happened at the arcade?" It was Yami's first time speaking since the conversation began, but then, Ryou had done most of the talking anyway. Surprising for someone so quiet.

"...I figured you would ask that..." Ryou murmured, knowing that, once again, he couldn't escape the question. "I saw him outside the door. He was watching me...but I don't know why."

There was absolutely no need to say who it was...that was more then obvious. Yami tensed a little...force of habit.

"He didn't even say anything...he just...stared. And then he disappeared." Ryou shrugged, not knowing what to make of it. Of any of it.

"...Does he know you're here?" It was Yugi's turn to speak, but it was a question on Yami's mind as well.

"I...don't know. I didn't exactly tell him where I was going."

((Hey, Yami?))

((Yes, aibou?))

((Do you think Bakura was worried about Ryou and came looking for him?))

((...I can't exactly say, aibou. Perhaps...it's not something I'd put past him, but I don't exactly know how far his "concern" goes. Besides, according to what Ryou said, he didn't look worried.))

((Maybe he was worried but then got mad because Ryou was with us...well, **you**, actually.))

There was a pause. Yami frowned mentally.

((What? ...We both know he doesn't like you very much.))

((The feeling is mutual, hikari.))

Ryou watched as Yami and Yugi grew very quiet, and their eyes changed a little. 'Mind link...' He noted, feeling out of place again. "If you want to talk, then I can just go..." He offered.

"Oh! Sorry, Ryou...umm..." The hikari blushed in embarrassment, realizing how awkward that must have been for Ryou.

"It's alright. Thank you again for having me." Ryou stood and left the room quietly, heading for the bedroom he was offered.

"No problem..." The puzzle holder muttered, still embarrassed and feeling slightly guilty. Talking about someone behind their back, right in front of them? Even if he wouldn't ever say something bad about Ryou...it was still pretty rude.

"Don't worry, aibou. It'll be okay." His darkness gave him a warm smile of assurance...but almost wondered if it truly would be.

**

* * *

**

**Bakura: I can't go on like this,**

**I loathe all I've become! **

Narrow eyes, focused much like a cat, carefully observed the person before them...Bakura had, of course, followed Ryou to the Motou's house.

To think that all his talent as a thief was being wasted on stalking a mere teen like...well, saying "some psycho" was a little hypocritical, now wasn't it?

The dark spirit was angry...but that was quite an understatement. Out of all the places that Ryou could have gone...WHY did it have to be the pharaoh's place? Fate mocked him. It was obviously laughing in his face right now. He could hear the harsh taunts ring through his ears...a familiar sound, but only from his own voice.

He watched as Ryou removed the items from his bag...that was rather odd. Ryou didn't do that unless he was planning on staying for a while.

..._Wonderful_.

'Were this back then, I would have liked that Ryou had gotten so close to them so I could take the Puzzle...but now...'

He heard Ryou humming some kind of tune...and he was holding that round silver thing...oh, right. A CD player.

Admittedly...he found his hikari's voice...nice. It was often soft and pleasant to listen to...but when he sang...

Beautiful...

This served as a reminder for that night, though. Pride and anger...the spirit's two worst enemies. And they had found him again, attacking with vigor.

So he left soundlessly, no longer able to listen or watch any longer...

**

* * *

Bakura: I've woken now to find myself...**

**in the shadows of all I have created.**

Sunday, was, unfortunately not much better of an awakening. The day itself seemed to drag on forever, and yet passed like a flash. Life wasn't quite as exciting when duels of fate were the norm and they weren't going on any more.

To sum it up...Ryou, the ex-pharaoh, and his hikari all went out shopping. Ryou didn't bring much clothing with him. An extra outfit and his school uniform was all...so Yugi insisted that they go out and buy him something.

Ryou was a little scared by this proposal. He didn't want to say it, but he was.

He was with two people who had a serious thing for heavy leather, dog collars, and chains. Okay so, admittedly, he liked leather a lot more now. But not THAT much. And did not have a thing for chains. Period. He'd fall over or something.

Hopefully, they would pick something that he would find reasonable. ...Hopefully.

Thankfully, after dragging him all over the mall and every kind of shop that sold anything black...unless it wasn't something you could wear somehow, they allowed the poor guy to pick out his own clothes...

In the end, he managed to get the approval of both in his choices, and left with a sigh of relief. Bakura found this amusing...though no one noticed him.

And Sunday faded into Monday...school began again.

**Bakura: I'm longing to be lost in you...**

**(away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me?**

_

* * *

Ryou's pov_

Don't get me wrong...these days _have _been nice and all...I am enjoying being with Yugi and Yami...but seeing them together keeps reminding me of my own yami. Well, at least, that's what I'm hoping. Because otherwise I'm going crazy...it always seems like he's watching me.

You know, maybe it's both. Maybe I've finally gone insane, but am still able to think sanely enough to envy my two very lucky friends.

I wonder if they know how lucky they are. I wonder if some days, they laugh at the world, and at all the people less fortunate then them.

But then I realize how unlike Yugi it would be to laugh in someone's face...at least, like how I imagine it. Yami, well...hmm...okay, he wouldn't be like I'm thinking either.

But I can still see him smirking in pride. Mmm hmm...yep. Now isn't _that _a familiar expression? It's the one he wears after every duel...at least, the ones I saw.

...However, this isn't getting me anywhere, so what exactly was the point of these drabble-like thoughts?

The point is that I want to go home...but I don't know where home is.

**Ryou: Lost in a dying world I reach for something more...**

**I have grown so weary of this lie I live! **

I want to talk to him...I want to understand why he followed me there. Why he acted the way he did. Why he acts the way he does. Period. I want to understand him for once.

...I need to talk to him. I have to understand. Even if I fear him...I have to learn why.

I should at least learn that much...even if this is good bye.

So...I'm going. Right now. I have to see him.

Uh...or, I could go to school first...

Hehehe...oops.

_Bakura pov_

He'll be here soon...

...Pathetic. And for once, I mean me. Horribly pathetic.

Ironic isn't it? The "great" pharaoh is a sappy idiot. I told myself that I would never act like that stuck-up fawning tickle-brained jolthead. Wha...? Oh. Shakespeare. ...I read, okay!

'You're an idiot.'

...You're a part of me.

'Obviously I'm the smart, sensible part of you that you ignore on a daily basis.'

...Shut up.

'Actually, the problem is that you don't ever let me talk, moron.'

I'm going crazy.

'You already are.'

If I am, then you can't be the sensible side of me, because I have none.

'Look, I took a vacation. Cut me some slack...and besides, it took me a while to get back because of all those morbid thoughts that I kept taking detours at.'

Just shut up.

'If you have ever listened to me, you wouldn't be so mad, you know. You wouldn't have ever gotten into this predicament...in fact, your life could be just peachy.'

My life has never been _peachy_.

'True...but it could be better.'

How?

'NOW you want to listen to me. Well, tough. 'Cause you gotta figure it out for yourself now.'

WHAT?

'Later. I hear that Hawaii is nice this time of year, so...I'll send you a postcard or something. And don't do anything stupid.'

Get back here! ...What on earth? ...Where was I? Stupid voices.

Anyway, the pharaoh is intent on ogling over his hikari like a lovesick schoolgirl. Sickening. But I'm _stalking _mine. No, I'm not **like **the pharaoh. I have to be even _worse _then him.

I am not to be out-done. Even in being stupid.

I can see him now. Just barely...he's coming closer. His hair is once again, perfectly brushed, fluttering slightly. He's talking to the pharaoh's brat. One day I'll actually remember his name, but "pharaoh's brat" works for me.

Ryou looks really nice...happy...genuinely happy. It's been a while...since he's smiled like that.

And it's been years since he's smiled like that when I was around...

He's walking inside...and he looked back over to where I was, forcing me to look away and conceal myself better. He's good at sensing me...he knows when I'm there. So I've been careful. I'm psycho, not stupid.

...Shut up.

So, I continue watching him. I want to talk to him.

Maybe that's why I'm here. We need to talk. Of course, I'll either do whatever the hell I've been doing for the past few days, or spit venom. 'Old habits die hard,' I quote bitterly, somewhat amused.

He idly jots down some notes about the horribly boring subject being babbled about by the stuck-up stiff of a teacher. ...He's sketching something now, because his movements aren't as "programmed" and he's got a frown of concentration on his face.

I consider looking through his eyes to see what he's drawing...if I was quick enough, he might not notice.

No. I decide not to, finding it pointless and foolish.

...There's no point.

But isn't everything pointless?

I pause for a second to think about this new statement. Is there any point to my life? What do I have to live for? ...My whole life was based on the desire to get my revenge on the pharaoh. To gain power. To...to...

...But does it matter? Last I checked, the pharaoh isn't exactly willing to give me his puzzle. And...I'm not getting the rod either. Isis is scary.

In fact...I don't really...want them.

Ryou saw me. I can feel his eyes on me. I let my guard down, and he found me. I reluctantly look up...and see his burning gaze practically searing my skin, as if to look right through me. He probably has...just not in that way. His mouth has twisted into a frown...he looks confused.

Yeah...I'm wondering why I'm here too, thanks.

((We need to talk))

...I couldn't agree more.

**

* * *

**

**Both: I've woken now to find myself,**

**in the shadows of all I have created.**

**I'm longing to be lost in you...**

**(away from this place I have made)**

**Won't you take me away from me?**

So...now that my cover is blown...I wait. I sit down under a decent sized tree, leaves abundant, providing a fairly nice shade. I've felt this feeling before...

It's like waiting to be sentenced for a crime...but you already know that the sentence is death, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. ...However, waiting is all you can do. Unless you manage to grab the guard, take his keys, and jump out the window...

_End Bakura's pov_

Ryou walked up to his tranquil looking yami...looking, of course. Just looking. He waited for a moment...Bakura's eyes were closed, and he hadn't yet acknowledged him. But somehow, Ryou knew that Bakura knew he was here.

"So?" Ryou asked levelly, raising an eyebrow.

Bakura's eyes snapped open, his face indifferent. "What?"

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?"

"**Me**?" Bakura asked, seemingly amused and insulted at the same time. "**I **have to explain myself?"

"Do you see anyone else around here?" Ryou made a motion with his arms to the air, showing that no one else was present to watch their little drama.

"I think, hikari, that you are the one who needs to explain." Bakura spat, trying to keep his anger in check, though not sure why.

"Explain what?" Ryou spat back, now glaring.

"Let's see...one, why in the name of Anubis you're in the _pharaoh's _house, two, why you're acting like you took whatever Malik's yami is on- - -"

"Oh, you're one to talk." Ryou muttered, rolling his eyes...

"Wanna say that again?" Bakura stood and walked towards Ryou, eyes narrowing in a challenge.

"As a matter of fact, yeah! I do. _You're_ one to talk. Ever since I met you, _you've _been the one with the problem. Not me."

They were now inches away from each other...Ryou could feel Bakura's breath on his face, tickling him slightly, but he didn't let it show.

"And as for me explaining myself...how 'bout you? Why did you follow me to that club? Why have you been following me the past few days? And don't think I didn't notice. It's obvious that you've been stalking me...otherwise, you wouldn't have known where I was staying. And you know what I really want you to explain?"

Bakura's mouth twisted upward and was anything but a smile. His eyes were half lidded and he watched Ryou with an analyzing expression...

"What?"

"I want to know why you're like this. I want to know why you're such a jerk." Ryou huffed a little more, before calming down. The steam he was going on had wound down a little...

"You wouldn't understand." Bakura scowled and turned away, shrugging it off and returning home.

Ryou put his hand on Bakura's shoulder to stop him, making Bakura unconsciously flinch...something he cursed under his breath about.

"Try me."

* * *

1: I like peanut butter in my oatmeal. It's good. 

2: **coughs** Umm...Bakura has a baaaad mouth, m'kay? This is the -very- rude form of the word "Bakatare" which means "You're being stupid". (Only this form is used as a noun. like idiot. Only much worse.) **I warn you**, If you call someone this in Japan, _watch out_! If you MUST insult someone, use "bakatare" instead. It's still a bit insulting...but much more polite.

3: For the record, no. Yami and Yugi aren't getting married...yet. **Smirk **

You know, I had no idea I'd have so much Ryou-Yami interaction. It just kind...happened. And since Yami hasn't ever officially given his opinion about Ryou, (Ryou is so ignored! IT'S NOT FAIR!) then I thought I should have him state his own feelings on the teen.

Anyway...this was one heck of a chapter, and harsh on me, so...yeah. I'm stopping there. The next chapter is all about confrontation.

Bakura's finally going to tell Ryou about what happened to him...

After all, I'm sure he never knew before, aren't you? Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm going to take this out of Bakura's actual past. If you ever wondered why he's such a jerk, you'll get your explanation. And so will Ryou.

Review. I mean it. Flames will be taken by Yami Marik to burn down your house. And half of America. So don't flame, or die a horrible burning death. Muwaha...I mean, good bye.

REPLIES:

**Happy Devil**: Thanks. I'm glad. You've it.

**Kaaera**: My condolences. I'm so pleased...-dances with you-

**Browneyedalbino**: Well, gee, I sure hope so...I mean, if you didn't love it, I'd be sad. See:( -Laughs- You're welcome, however, your question isn't easily answered. You see, its because, the answer is yes to -both- questions. This is the first question being answered. Bakura did come and find him, eh? But...well, you'll see.

**Hikari Skysong**: Yup...but now, confrontation! YAY! I nearly missed it myself...sheesh.

**Eyes-of-crimson**: No problem, of course. And I'm glad you love it.

**Phantom Fox**: Me too, totally! ...YES! To hell with English dubbing! XD EVIL! They ruined a very sweet scene between Yami and Yugi. And kiiiiiilled a plot point. Reliant K is awesome...oh, and, it's nice to meet you.

**AngelKelley17**: Thanks, and...now you know, don't you? -Joking wink-

**luvanime4life**: I want to make your name into a motto. Badly. -Chuckles- I can't resist reviewer enthusiasm. Here you go!


	5. Let it all out

**Chapter five**: "Let it all out" - Same as da song, dude.

**Disclaimer**: ...I started writing this at 2am. You think I CARE? So sue me, you won't get anything! I'm broke!

**Dedications**: I dedicate this chapter to...Reliant K. I own three of their CDs.

I love my reviewers. I love you all. You rock, you rock out loud.

BTW: No body is really singing unless they're at a mic! It's just a poetic display of their thoughts! -Sigh-

* * *

"Try me." 

**Ryou: Let it all out...**

There was a pause as if time itself was holding its breath, waiting for Bakura's answer. Bakura was silent for this moment, thinking over the statement.

"Tomorrow night." He murmured in a deep but soft voice, just loud enough for Ryou to hear.

"...Wha...?" Ryou blinked in surprise, not fully comprehending his yami's words.

Bakura turned, narrowed eyes and all, and let Ryou's hand fall from his shoulder. He stared at his hikari evenly, and repeated his words. "Tomorrow night...come back to the house tomorrow night. That is...if you really want to know."

Ryou stated the obvious question, seeing as there was no one else there to ask it.

"Why not now?"

Bakura snorted, finding the question either amusing, stupid, or offensive. "You expect me to blab my entire life's story right here? ...Sure, sure, why not? While I'm at it, I'll get a megaphone. And, when we finally have a decent crowd, let's hand out your naked baby pictures."

Ryou pursed his lips together in annoyance. "Fine, I get the point." He nodded and Bakura left, casually because he no longer needed to hide but as silently as the tombs of Egypt themselves.

**Ryou: ...Get it all out, rip it out, remove it...  
Don't be alarmed when the wound begins to bleed. **

* * *

-Wednesday- 

The white-haired teen couldn't help but feel a little...nervous. It was entirely ridiculous, of course, if you took the time to think about it. He was about to walk into his own house. Just how bad could it be?

...Don't answer that. Better yet, don't ask that.

**Ryou: 'Cause we're so scared to find out,  
what this life's all about...so scared we're going to lose it.**

He held up his silvery house key and jammed it into the copper doorknob; turning it and letting the ivory colored door swing open. He looked inside.

And sighed with relief. It was a little messy, but not really bad. Nothing seemed broken...or at least, nothing important. ...He hoped. Bakura hadn't smeared the walls with a striking red, or anything of the like.

Now to find the spirit of the ring himself.

Ryou was, admittedly, glad to be here. ...Bakura wasn't...the most...open person. So, after all this time, he believed he deserved to know.

"Bakura...? I'm here." He announced, feeling rather uneasy now that he had actually broken the silence. He also felt a bit out of place too, since, though he had wanted to say, "I'm home" instead he said, "I'm here".

((...I'm in my room.)) Bakura replied over their link, not even bothering to speak.

...Eh...this did not feel good. Alone, in a house, in a bedroom, with an angry yami who has a knife collection. No sir-y...this was not pleasant in the slightest.

**Ryou: Not knowing all along,  
that's exactly what we need.**

Slowly, he edged his way down the wooden floor hall to Bakura's room, dark essence slowly seeping from it and disappearing like smoke...it was almost like one of those fog effects in movies.

((I'm not going to bite, you know.))

((...Too hard.))

Bakura was joking. So...why didn't that make him feel any better?

Ryou inched his hand to the doorknob, and turned it in horror movie fashion...bracing himself for any projectiles or monsters. With no U.F.Os striking him in the head, he ventured to look inside.

Upon which, he saw a very impatient looking Bakura sitting in a black chair with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Get in here before another three millennia passes." The dark spirit muttered, some of his 'mist' wavering as he rolled his eyes.

Ryou stepped inside and Bakura pointed to a dark wooden chair a decent amount of distance away from his own. "Sit." A command, not an offer.

However annoying or creepy it was, Ryou did take a seat and stared at Bakura. Bakura stared back indifferently. They both waited for the other one to start...

"...Well?" Ryou asked finally, crossing his own arms.

"Took you long enough." Bakura retorted, scowling at his twin of light.

"If I recall, you're supposed to be doing the talk here, not me. So...talk." Ryou's head went to the side ever so slightly as he waited for an explanation he'd waited years to hear.

**Bakura: And today I will trust you with confidence  
of a man who's never known defeat...**

Bakura shrugged, was quiet for a few more moments, and then spoke. "Do you know what it's like to have every thing you've ever known taken from you, Ryou?"

Ryou was taken aback for a moment, surprised by thesudden question. "Well...not exactly..."

"...I do." Bakura replied, his expression utterly and completely solemn. Ryou listened intently as he explained...

**Bakura: But tomorrow, upon hearing what I did...  
I will stare at you in disbelief.**

"I'll start from the beginning. This story...my life...begins in a small desert village. It was quiet, peaceful, happy...basically, everything I'm not. And it was the last place you'd expect to find me...but, then, I wasn't "Bakura the tomb robber"...I was "Bakura the village kid"."

The spirit appeared as if he were actually reliving that period of his life in his mind, as some people tend to do when telling a story from their past. Ryou could actually see little bits and pieces of Bakura's memory as he told it. Not very much, just enough to see one picture of Bakura as a kid.

Amazingly...he looked exactly like Ryou. His hair was a little shorter...but otherwise, he looked almost exactly the same. Them looking alike was nothing new...but there was one thing Ryou noticed especially. Bakura's eyes were different back then...child-like.

"Back then...I believed that our village must have been pretty much all there was to see in the world. I believed that everyone was happy...at least, most of the time. I couldn't even understand why anyone would kill another person." Bakura started smirk at his own foolishness.

Ryou's eyebrows certainly raised...so far, so good...what? This wasn't what he'd expected at all. Not that he knew what to expect, but...not this.

"Actually...the sight of blood used to make me queasy." Bakura glanced over at Ryou, smirking a bit wider now.

The hikari's eyes grew twice their original size as his brain input this little bit of information with a good deal of difficulty.

Bakura saw this, noting that Ryou didn't believe him. "I mean it. I swear, I almost threw up when I got a cut once."

Ryou blinked repeatedly. "You're really serious...?"

"Dead serious, Ryou." Bakura started to rummage through his memories again... "I wasn't the same person. But what you wanted to know is why I'm this way now...we'll get there."

**Bakura: Oh, inconsistent me...  
crying out for consistency.**

Bakura put on an absolutely sarcastic grin, cranked up a little too bright than must have been healthy. "Now, at that time, the pharaoh in charge waved his royal hand and decided to change my entire life."

Ryou frowned in realization...his hate for Yami...

"You see, my hikari, there were some shadows attacking Egypt at that time. These shadows threatened to destroy Egypt, and possibly the whole world. This was, of course, a bad thing."

Bakura's fake grin slowly started to make Ryou feel like he was in wonderland...

As Alice. And suddenly, he liked cats a lot less.

"So, the pharaoh decides to just go with whatever idiot plan he gets first without even bothering to stop and realize the consequences." More fake grinning...more evil cats.

"...And that, hikari, was a mistake." Bakura's grin stopped short as his teeth gritted in anger. "I was around nine years old at the time. Still just a child. Still oblivious to the rest of the entire world...and then royal soldiers appeared before our village..."

A soft moment of silence before a low murmur that crashed down like a hammer strike.

"...and burned the entire thing to the ground."

**Bakura: And you said I know that this will hurt,  
but if I don't break your heart, then things will just get worse!**

Ryou's eyes widened...but... "Why?"

"Why? Oh, I didn't learn why until later, hikari..." The fake smile returned for a moment...vanishing again. "First, I had to watch everyone I ever knew be murdered..."

The hikari stared at his darkness as his life unfolded before his eyes...

Bakura paused, licking his lips and continuing. "Well, not all of them. Just the ones that resisted...after all, no one wants to see their lives and homes burnt to a crisp within minutes. But those who fought back died instantly...my mother tried to protect me, though.

"She succeeded in saving me...but not herself. I actually watched as my own mother was stabbed to death, Ryou...she died protecting me."

Ryou winced as if he had been physically struck. How...horrible...

He could hear, in his mind...screams, sobs...almost felt the flames licking at his arms. The coppery scent of death...

**Both: If the burden seems too much to bear...  
Remember, the end will justify the pain it took to get us there.**

"I saw more innocent blood shed that day then I ever have in three thousand years...but even though the others didn't resist to save their families, I am the sole survivor of that village. The others went along quietly, obeying the soldiers to save the lives of their loved ones. But...they met with a worse fate then those who died fighting..."

Bakura fingered his "copy" of the millenium ring with a bitter smile...one that could hardly be called a smile at all. "Did you ever wonder what these items were made from, Ryou?" The shadow asked softly, tone sweet as his smile was bitter.

It clicked in Ryou's mind at that moment...what Bakura was hinting to. His eyes widened in absolute horror. "No...you can't be serious..."

"I told you before. I'm dead serious...the truth is, power requires sacrifice. Especially in magic. That is the basic rule of magic...you can _never _have something for nothing. The ritual to make these items...included quite a large sacrifice." Bakura's mouth felt dry as he continued, not even close to being finished.

"I saw that too...with my own eyes, I watched them all die...after that, I found myself lost in the desert. Alone, forgotten, and pretty much dead. I was a kid...if the sun didn't kill me, lack of food would, if desert animals didn't before that." Bakura's smirk returned, still laced with bitterness.

"As luck would have it, Ryou...I was found. By a thief. I had nothing to steal, was already half-dead, worthless...but, rather then leave me to die, he decided to take me in and revive me."

'Well, that explains why he became a thief...' Ryou mused, already catching on to that part of the story.

"_That _came later, hikari." Bakura interrupted, hearing Ryou's thoughts quite clearly. "The thief had his own reasons for taking me in. Thieves never do anything for anyone else without a personal reason."

Bakura's smirk looked like it would never come off. Like it really would "stay there if you do it too long" as Ryou was told.

"He wanted a servant. Slave, really. I didn't have much of a choice though...it was either become his slave, get killed, or go die out in the desert. I went with the former."

"...After about a year, I was finally recognized by the group which my 'master' was in as being determined and spirited. So...I was taught how to steal, how to kill, stealth and many other useful things...most importantly, I learned that I couldn't trust anyone. I had to take care of myself, because no one was going to care about me."

Pausing, Bakura almost grinned again, looking just a little proud..."By the time I was fourteen, I was the self-proclaimed greatest thief that ever lived...and I wasn't too far off, either.

...All this time that I had trained, gotten better, and I was finally ready to take revenge on the two people that had destroyed my life...but fate played its hand yet again. The pharaoh who had issued the command was already dead. And his adviser who had given him the accursed idea had mysteriously disappeared."

"Yami died that early?" Ryou asked, blinking in surprise. He'd always thought that Yami and Bakura were around the same age anyway...but...

Bakura raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Who said anything about Yami?"

"But you said the pharaoh died..." Ryou's confusion was evident on his face.

"...Yes, Ryou, I did." He sighed in irritation at the misunderstanding and interruption. "Different pharaoh, hikari. Not Yami...Yami's _father_. The pharaoh responsible for the destruction of my village never learned of my existence."

"Then why do you hate Yami?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed as they turned a slight reddish-brown. "There are too many reasons for me to list, but the first would be that he's the off-spring of that Ra-damned moron."

"But...that's not his fault."

"I already said there was more then one reason...now shut up and let me finish. Because he was dead, I crept into his tomb and stole his body."

Ryou twitched, feeling kind of sick at the thought of someone carrying a rotting corpse. Stealing one, no less.

"The pharaoh's son, of course, was pissed off at me for doing something so disgraceful...so he swore revenge on me, and we became rivals. Almost amusing how that worked out. ...Finally, I was sealed away in the ring shortly after Yami was sealed in the puzzle...and then I met you." Satisfied, Bakura stood and waited for Ryou to do the same.

He did..."I'm...I'm sorry that happened to you..."

Bakura snorted, shrugging casually. "For once, there's nothing to be sorry for. That's how life is, Ryou. That's the way the world works..."

"But that's not how it works now." Ryou insisted...Bakura's past was horrible, but...it was over now. Maybe...

"...Oh, really? And what's different?"

"You said no one cares about you..." Ryou swallowed before continuing, throat suddenly more dry then usual. "But...that's not true. I care."

"You care about the pharaoh and his twerp. You appear to care about everybody, for that matter. What's your point?"

"My point is that...even if you didn't have someone then, you do now. You said you couldn't trust anyone...but you can trust me. You're...you're afraid, aren't you?" Ryou asked softly, his frown was sympathetic.

Bakura shot him a fiery glare, scowling in disgust at the very idea. "What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid of getting hurt. But I won't hurt you, Bakura. You don't have to be afraid of me..."

Bakura started laughing; slowly at first, quietly...but then he threw his head back with the force of his laughs, acting as if this were the funniest thing in the world.

"You idiot. Of course I don't have to be afraid of you. I'm not afraid of anything, Ryou. And certainly not of _you_." His chuckles slowly died off into a smirk, which turned mirthless in a matter of minutes. Bakura turned his back to Ryou, intent on ignoring him all together.

"I think you are. I think you're afraid that if you trust someone, they'll hurt you." Ryou's voice was soft, but calm and steady, ever insistent upon his point. "But not everyone is like that!" His voice now rose, emphasizing his feelings.

**Ryou: And I'll let it be known,  
at times I have shown...  
signs of all my weakness.  
But somewhere in me,  
there is strength**

He moved a little closer... "Why can't you let someone care about you?"

"...What do you want from me, hikari? What do you want me to say? 'Sounds great! Let's be friends! Then we can go over to the pharaoh's house and group hug!'?"

Ryou sighed deeply at the sarcastic nature of that sentence, feeling frustrated. "No...I just...want you to stop pushing me away. Can't you do even that?"

"...I don't know." Bakura murmured with a shrug.

"Bakura..."

"I don't _know_, okay?" Bakura turned back to face him, eyes level. "I don't...know."

"Will you at least try?" Ryou's voice held just a sparkle of hope, followed by pleading.

**Bakura: And you promise me,  
that you believe in time I will defeat this.  
'Cause somewhere in me,  
there is strength.**

"...Why should I?"

Ryou thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. "...Because you should at least give yourself a chance to trust again."

The tomb-robber's eyes glinted for a moment, he snorted in disgust at the sentence's sincerity...or perhaps "stupidity" was more appropriate in his mind.

"Fine, I'll try."

Ryou's eyes widened and sparkled with surprise...it took him a moment to get over hearing that and make his lips move. "You...you will?"

**Bakura: And today I will trust you with the confidence of a man who's never known defeat...and I'll try my best to just forget...  
that that man isn't me. **

Bakura turned to him with a lip-splitting smirk. "No, I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Ryou's eyes narrowed, finding himself more and more angered by this little game...he wanted it to stop. After all this time, he wanted it to end. That was why he started to this...

"I don't know why I even bother with you. I don't know how I managed to stand being with you all this time..." Ryou spat, even though that wasn't true...he knew deep down, why he did it. "I'm so tired of it, Bakura! I'm tired of you doing this to me. I can't...I won't take it anymore..." His voice trailed off with a sigh.

"Then don't. Don't bother me anymore. Save us both the trouble and the breath." His smirk turned into a sneer, as he felt something inside him twist into a tight knot. Ignoring it thoroughly, he glanced over his lighter side.

Ryou's shoulders sagged in defeat to match the weight of his heart; his mind ran through what Bakura had said repeatedly, considering whether or not he was right. "Maybe you're right."

That knot inside Bakura twisted even harder at these words, and he felt absolutely horrible...but didn't let it show. "As usual." He replied with a shrug, and licked his lips unconsciously. 'No...no...you're _wrong_! You're _wrong_...'

Ryou locked eyes with his darkness, his emotions as visible as physically possible. They showed pain...sorrow...defeat...and a plea that this wasn't all there was. A plea for something more. That it didn't have to end this way.

**Bakura: Reach out to me...  
make my heart brand new.  
Every beat will be for you...  
for you.  
**

Bakura's eyes did soften...even if for only a moment, the beautiful doe color of their eyes were one and the same. But, though it felt like he wasn't even controlling his actions...Bakura shrugged, lips pursed together, eyes half lidded...as if to say an unspoken 'So?'

Ryou nodded, accepting the answer...and numbly walked out the door.

As Ryou's back was turned, Bakura felt something inside him screaming for the younger not to leave...something pleading with him, in a broken sorrow, to stay. Telling Bakura he needed to tell Ryou that...he couldn't live without him.

That he needed him...not just because of their connection or the fact that Ryou was the only one who could save him from oblivion in the shadows...but there was something about him. Something Bakura couldn't live without.

**Bakura: and I know you know, you touched my life...  
when you touched my heavy heart and made it light.**

...Whether it was pride, or fear...anger or regrets...the past or the present...

Something kept Bakura's mouth shut, because if it hadn't, he would have blurted out all those thoughts right then and there, spilling out more feelings then Niagara Falls has water.

He distinctly heard the shutting of a door, the front door to be exact. He found himself sitting down, unsure of how he got there.

"What am I doing...?" He murmured, feeling helpless in a sea of thoughts screaming at him continuously, tell him to do...something...

...He...came to a decision, after sitting there for...he didn't know how long. He just...had been. Had existed there for some time. Minutes, hours...whatever. It didn't matter anymore.

Just like Ryou...he couldn't stay here...

Not now.

Not anymore.

Never again.

* * *

I was trying so hard not to cry when I wrote this, darnit. I WAS. I nearly cried. ...I stand corrected. I cried. ...Oh, well. The DRAMA of it all. 

And to all of you, I leave you with this profound word.

"NYAH!"

...Review.

Replies:

**HappyDevil: **Yeah, props for Ry-chan! Well, now you know. Bakura is a jerk for a reason. Thanks.

**Kaaera: **Well, now you don't have to wait. And I think Bakura deserves to have an attitude complex. I'm glad you're watchin'. And thanks.

**AngelKelley17: **Thanks.

**StormySkys: **Aww, no worries. You're one of the few reviewers I've met who -cared- if they missed a chapter. I'm glad. This is the first time I've worked with those two, so I really wanted to do them well. Hahaha...I liked Isis. And thanks.

**Eyes-of-crimson: **Yeah! Mmm...peanut butter. -munches happily- Whee! No way, seriously? That's awesome. Thanks. -Blush-

**Icy Sapphire15:**Ahh! Thanks for showing me the parts you liked. I find that touching somehow. I love making reviewers laugh! Thanks!

**Shinigami: **Uhh...you might know later. I'd tell you, but, I can't. It'd spoil it. Silly, Bakura DIDN'T sing. It's a song fic! And you haven't seen anything yet.


	6. Stop short

**Chapter six**: Stop short. (The next chapter is the last chapter, and then a possible epilogue.)

**Song title**: "Who I am hates who I've been"

**Disclaimer**: ...Purple cows upon you all! ...The real owner is some guy: Takahashi. ...Lucky.

**Dedications**: I dedicate this chapter to random characters that pop-up out of cyber-space to help, but either don't stick around, or only stay to go "aww!" at the end. Like...well...you'll see.

This story is dedicated to whatever I said it was dedicated to before. I don't actually remember.

**Warnings**: I had a weird dream. Really weird. Say, isn't the spelling of weird...weird? I mean, you know...strange. -.- SEE? After weird dreams, I'M weirder!

**Note**: _Italics mean flashbacks. For the people who don't know, these words are in italics. :P_

Finally, I'd like to mention something. There's been a change. This WAS my original ending song. And the song here was going to be "I so hate consequences". But, I decided to change it. Or...at least...AHHH! This could start a writer's block, so I'll just go.

...-Next day- ...Curse you, writer's block.

...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

There was a sound of leather, various slams and thuds, colors flying everywhere, though most of it was black, and a few low murmurs and mutters.

The end of the crashing, thudding, gigantic mess, and occasional bi-lingual curses was a dark green duffel bag filled with all of a thief's favorite possessions.

He swung it over his shoulder carelessly, tossed a look around with the same indifference. He really didn't care about leaving this house. It made no difference to him. It was not his home. The Ring was more of a house to him then this place.

And the one from his previous life was obviously nothing more then dust and rubble now, if that much.

To leave this place meant nothing...but, to leave this town...that would be another matter.

Ryou had one of the keys to the house, another was left on the counter with a note in case Bakura didn't talk to him before he left, and the last one, Bakura was carrying.

The note itself consisted of more of Bakura's general casualness, lacked emotion...and completely left out everything he wanted to say.

It was little more then: "Here's the key, here's the house, have a nice life."

Bakura's ivory bangs splayed about his face in the wind as he idly moved them. First stop was Marik's house. He'd tell the old psycho and his hikari that he'd be leaving, and fulfill an old promise he made about if he ever went back to see Egypt again.

...After all, that's where he was headed. Hadn't seen the place in 3,000 years...and he wondered what it felt like to come home after so long.

It would be different, he knew. The Egypt he'd known was long gone. He'd probably leave after revisiting the places he'd been...but, for now, he had a place to go.

* * *

After knocking at the door of the Ishtar house, which was conveniently lacking in quantity of neighbors, and having a very frustrated Malik and jumpy, insanity-ridden Mariku answer, he immediately blurted out his good-byes before he even entered the room. 

"You're...leaving?" Malik echoed, instantly forgetting his current issues with his yami and dropping everything from his mind but that one concept.

Bakura didn't have much of an answer but a soundless nod and a look of vague resignation.

"Ehhh? It's going to be boring around here without you..." Mariku whined, sticking his ever-present tongue out at Bakura.

"You? Boring? Yeah, right." Bakura snorted, already imagining some of the things Mariku could do, and obviously would do, even without him. And it involved a cat and a blender.

"Where will you go?" Malik interrupted, turning the matter back to more serious concerns.

"Egypt. Where else?" Bakura adjusted his bag strap, signaling the obvious idea that he hated long good-byes.

"Of course. ...Bleh. Well, just write or something. And don't you dare have to much fun without me." Mariku pointed at the tomb robber accusingly.

"I'll try." Bakura muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. So, seeing as he had nothing left to say, Mariku exited with a secret grin on his face. He had gotten away from his hikari...muwah.

Malik couldn't help but feel...uneasy about this. His old friend was leaving...and, what would happen to his new friend when he discovered the old one hadn't just skipped town, but a continent as well! "Bakura, are you sure about this...?"

Bakura nodded, as if that should clear away all doubt. "You know what happens when I've made up my mind about wanting something...I want to leave."

Malik's eyes had the same familiar pleading in them that another teen had, not so long ago. "But...what will Ryou say?"

Bakura didn't miss a beat in his next suggestion. "Hooray?"

"I'm serious, Bakura." Malik eyed him very carefully, pale lavender eyes flashing like the lightning thoughts within his mind.

"He'll feel relieved. He doesn't know what to do about me and I don't know what to do about him. I told him to give up on me, and he accepted, so I'm going to get away from this mess." His own eyes had a telltale flicker of emotion...but it was gone too quickly for Malik to truly comprehend it.

"He...but...you what?" Malik stammered for a moment, trying to regain his words, and after a time he could only shake his head. "Bakura, you moron." He muttered softly, feeling truly sorry for both of his friends.

"What did you call me?" Bakura demanded, a thin eyebrow raised in the beginning of a defensive flame.

"I can't believe you. Lord, Bakura...you told him to give up on you! I'm not that surprised he accepted, I admit, but...how could you do that? After him standing by you...all this time?"

Bakura realized, at this point, that Malik had more flame in him then a forest fire, and it would be foolish to try and debate him.

"What about me, Bakura?" Malik asked softly, looking up into his eyes with purpose. "I never gave up on you. Ryou doesn't want to give up on you. Couldn't you have just...bent a little? I forgave you...and I know Ryou would forgive you...it doesn't have to be like this."

"That's different, Malik. Very different." Bakura crossed his arms impatiently. "Ryou...wants something from me that...I don't think I can give him. So what's the point of trying? And I...I haven't done as much to you as I have to Ryou."

"I forgave my yami." Malik inserted carefully, quietly...the tone in which he spoke these words turned the whole room grave with silence.

There was a considerably, uneasy pause, and the tomb robber's expression softened a little bit more.

"I know. And...you're right. That's a big deal. I just...I don't know. By the way...you guys never told me whether or not you were?" Bakura trailed off, rather suggestively, though intentionally leaving it vague.

"Well, uh..."

Bakura snickered, causing Malik to smack him on the arm. "What? 'Uh' isn't much of an answer."

Mariku re-entered the room at the sound of another well placed 'smack'.

"Are you picking on my hikari, Bakura?" Mariku asked 'intimidatingly', coming behind Malik and hovering over him protectively. He slipped an arm around Malik's shoulders and smirked. Malik blushed and smacked Mariku on the arm this time.

"Hikariiii..." Mariku whined. "That hurt!"

"Oh, shut up." Malik muttered back, glaring at him.

"Aww...how cute." Bakura snickered. "Love patter. I'll just leave you two turtle doves alone."

"Bakura, one more crack like that, and I'll start hitting you with the rod." Malik threatened menacingly.

"Alright, alright. See you two later. I'm out of here." Bakura mock saluted as he opened the door, bag re-slung.

"Don't forget about what I said, Bakura!" Malik called after him as he shut the door, and, finding his job done, he turned back to his yami. "Now, as I was saying...I demand an explanation for your weirder-then-normal behavior!"

Mariku's eyes shifted. "Umm..."

"Mariku, your TV show is on!" Isis called from the kitchen, already making breakfast. (It's like...near sun-rise. ; How on EARTH do I fit in these time-frames!) "Channel four!"

"What show...?" Malik's eyes focused on his yami's which were anywhere but his face.

Malik walked over to the TV and snapped it on to channel four...and collapsed on the floor with laughter. "Oh...my...Ra." He huffed, holding his laugh-sick stomach. "I wish Bakura was still here to see this."

Mariku just stood there, feeling his dignity fall away, dead. Utterly and terribly obliterated.

* * *

He felt...awestruck...and at some strange reverence-filled peace. Before him, was a beautiful sight that he had only seen once before in his whole life...and he knew most folks dared to call it ordinary. 

The sand that the wind's breath kicked up glittered like diamond dust in the golden rays of the sun, and the shine cast a crimson streak upon the ocean's cheek as if the mighty waters blushed.

It was somewhere around...oh, six-thirty he guessed. He didn't carry a watch. Didn't want to, didn't need to. And right now, more than ever, he didn't care at all.

Watching the rosy fire spread from the sea to the sky as the whole world seemed to glow...just...captivated him.

And he was never more at peace to be a prisoner.

**Bakura: I watched the proverbial sunrise, coming up over the Pacific and...**

**You might think I'm losing my mind, but I will shy away from the specifics...**

In such a peaceful state, however quiet, one's concerns will either float away, or bubble to the surface. In Bakura's case, it was the latter, no matter how much he wanted to forget.

**Bakura: 'cause I don't want you to know where I am…**

**'Cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state it's ever been.**

All his pain, his anger, mixing in his head, slowly making a dull ache that just didn't seem to end.

Nothing made sense anymore.

**Bakura: This is no place to try and live my life.**

He had to get away, didn't he? Yes. Yes…he had to get away. Away from here, away from his pain, away from this land…away from…Ryou.

'Ryou…'

_Flash back_

_"No, I just wanted to see how you'd react."_

**Bakura: Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.**

**See that line? Well, I never should have crossed it!**

_"Then don't. Don't bother me anymore. Save us both the trouble and the breath."_

**Bakura: Stop right there. Well, I never should have said that!**

_A door slam…a broken heart…a broken spirit…_

**Bakura: it's the very moment that**

**I wish that I could take back…**

Bakura sighed, running a hand through his hair…his heart weighed so heavily…

**Bakura: I'm sorry for the person I became!**

**I'm sorry that, it took so long for me to change!**

What could he do now, though? 'How can I do anything…? I can't fix this…if I can't solve my own problems, how am I supposed to help someone else? I can't…I just can't…'

**Bakura: I'm ready to try and never become that way again,**

**'cause who I am hates who I've been!**

**Who I am hates who I've been…**

"What do you want from me?" He asked softly, sinking to the ground before he even knew he got there. "What do you _want_!"

**Bakura: I talk to absolutely no one.**

**Couldn't keep to myself enough…and the things bottled inside have finally begun **

**to create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up!**

He just…sighed. Couldn't stay, couldn't go. Couldn't think…couldn't speak. Not forward…not backward. There was nothing. There was everything. And he hated every bit of it.

**Bakura: I heard the reverberating footsteps**

**Syncing up to the beating of my heart…**

**And I was positive that unless I got myself together,**

**I would watch me fall apart!**

Like this…he felt so…empty. So broken. Alone.

**Bakura: And I can't let that happen again!**

And…thinking back to all he was leaving behind…as he looked at the shimmering colors before him…suddenly he didn't need to leave. Suddenly, he no longer needed to feel the sand of Egypt beneath his feet. He didn't need to see his past. He didn't need to revisit his old home…

…_This_ was home.

It was _always _home.

He'd always heard that "home is where the heart is." If he went to Egypt, he would be leaving his home _and _his heart behind.

**Bakura: 'cause then you'll see my heart**

**in the saddest state it's ever been.**

Bakura shook his head and chuckled…first quietly, then louder, his shoulders shaking, and finally he found himself laughing out loud. "When did this happen…?" He asked himself softly, still chuckling.

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

"So…what do I do…?" He stood, brushed the sand off his pants, and looked over the waters thoughtfully. "What _am _I doing?"

Out of no where, as if to answer his question cosmically, or at least heavily coincidentally, a girl with long blonde hair and deep green eyes that looked about sixteen or so, regardless of real age, walked up to him, grinning.

She held a small simple piece of cream-colored paper. Behind her, on the sidewalk was another girl with golden, caramel-colo**_u_**red hair and sparkling hazel eyes that laughed at the world with a heart-warming mirth.

Both of them stared directly at him, each looking like they had some important purpose for being here. It was the blonde that spoke first.

"I…_we,_" She corrected herself with a pause, and a confident smile, "…have something to give you."

"Look, if you're selling something, I've kinda got more important things to do, so…"

The girl with caramel-coloured hair and hazel eyes shook her head, hair falling around her shoulders. "You're not listening. She said we have something to _give _you. We don't want your money."

The blonde nodded vigorously, and then, with a soft, muffled giggle, she handed Bakura the piece of paper and walked back over to her friend.

With a grin that simply couldn't get any bigger without being inhuman, she turned to her friend. "Let's go. Our…" Another giggle. "Work here is done."

Laughing to themselves as they went, the two friends went hand and hand, off somewhere…until who knows when. Bakura scowled in confusion, knowing that this must have been something weird, and opened the piece of paper.

His eyes scanned it in suspicion, until he realized what it was. His mouth slowly moved as he whispered the words on the page. He gaped when he was finished…looking up to find the two teenagers, he saw nothing. They were already gone. (1)

Shaking his head in utter amazement, he headed down another road…

He had come to find freedom…and stopped short, realizing that it was already there.

* * *

Ryou sat down, legs crisscrossed on the guest bed at the Motou's house, feeling completely and utterly lost. Just like someone else, he couldn't move forward and he couldn't move backward.

Or…so he thought.

Staring out the window, barely remembering today was _supposed_ to be a school day, he let his thoughts pull him away into a different world. He felt less and less like this world was real in his own reality.

Everything was wrong. All wrong.

Like a summer snow, or dead batteries in the family remote…wrong. Just wrong. Like a story with no beginning and no end, like a colorless world…like a light that didn't shine…so wrong.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

He felt the presence of another person, and heard the soft rustling of clothes…heard soft footsteps and a small voice, kind and soft, like his own. Unlike his yami's, which was dark like tinted glass, and mostly rough and…

"Ryou…are you okay?"

He didn't turn, knowing that it was Yugi, probably in his starry-pajamas, staring at him with concern, wondering if he still had his sanity…well, at least, he assumed that's what his kindly friend was wondering. Everyone wondered that at one point…"the quiet one" was his label, after all.

"I'm fine." He heard his voice reply of, seemingly its own accord. It sure didn't seem like his voice. He felt as if he'd merely heard the words from far away, rather then having spoken them. It was ghost-like compared to his normal cheerful tone, whether fake or not.

Yugi, sensing this was a very delicate moment, exited the room with a soft inward sigh and a murmur of "if you need me or Yami, we'll be here for you." And he quietly shut the door.

Yami waited outside patiently, still wearing his black silk pajamas, leaning against the crisp white wall. "Well?"

The shorter teen merely shrugged. "He said he's fine…but he sure doesn't sound like it."

"You don't buy it either, huh?" Yami asked with a sad smile.

Yugi shook his head. "Nope. Something's wrong…he looks so…lost. What do you think could be wrong?"

"Remember when he left yesterday?" Yami asked, moving away from the hall and motioning for Yugi to follow so that they didn't disturb Ryou. Yugi pattered after him on the wooden floor, trying to remember.

"Yeah…are you saying you think he went to see Bakura?" Yugi blinked up at his darkness thoughtfully.

Yami nodded, not at all surprised that Yugi caught on quickly. "I'm positive. Maybe they finally settled things…"

Yugi's lips drew up in a frown. "Yami, that doesn't make any sense. If they settled things, then why didn't Ryou go home?"

"Because not all stories have happy endings, aibou." Yami sighed and settled on the couch, Yugi following in suit and snuggling in next to him.

"But…can't we do something?" Yugi looked up at Yami's expression, seeing him bite his lip in thought.

"I'm afraid not. It's not our business aibou, and because of that, we might make things worse. Besides, do you really think Bakura wants help from _me_?" Yami's eyebrow raised comically.

Yugi giggled, nodding. "You have a point there."

Yami took a moment to adjust himself to look more like his former ruler self, sniffing in a dignified manner. "I have _many _points, aibou."

Yugi nudged him, giggling once again. "And some of them are _wrong_, too."

Yami snorted. "Since when I have been wrong about anything?"

Yugi put his hands on his hips and gave Yami a oh-come-ON look. "One word. That's all I have to say."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yami held his head high and proud…until Yugi said his 'one word'.

"Shower." (2)

"Uh…"

And the pharaoh's long pause of embarrassment set off another round of giggles that was eventually silenced with the 'thud' of a rather large pillow and a mock "Oww…"  
**

* * *

Ryou's point of view **

I could hear Yami and Yugi talking in the other room, just laughing and having fun…like best friends…only more. As hikari and yami. Complete and happy.

And I couldn't help but envy them all the more.

My fists clenched together angrily, but…but why was I angry? Was I angry with Yami and Yugi for being happy? Angry with Bakura? Angry with myself? Yes. I was.

…I felt guilty for the most part. Yugi and Yami should be happy…after all they've done for the world, don't they deserve a little bit of happiness? But…as selfish as it is…what about me?

Why?

I was…envious, and hurt and mad and sad and ABOUT TO LOSE MY MIND! Huh. Screaming really does make you feel better. Even if it's only mentally.

…I just need to cool off, I guess. It's just…it's been so long. I've hoped so long. Can anyone blame me for feeling this way when I know I'll never find happiness? That I'll always feel incomplete? That I'll always feel alone? That no one can ever understand?

I'm not like this though. I'm not the kind of person that gets mad at people for being happy…I'm the one who is always there, always patient, accepting, understanding…

But I'm sick of it!

…Can't someone be there for me? Can't someone understand _me_? No…no, I shouldn't think like that. My friends are here for me. Yugi and Yami let me in their home…

I just…I need to go for a walk.

Then I'll clear my head…and it'll be okay again. I'll be okay again…even if it's just pretend…I'll be okay. Somehow.

* * *

The wind purred as it playfully nipped at the leaves of great tall oaks, which resembled ancient giants in endless slumber. The gray sidewalk led the way to the edges of the earth…or so it seemed. In reality, it slowly brought two souls together…

Bakura was walking back into the neighborhood, and Ryou found himself walking out of it. Each was thoroughly entranced in his own world, so neither looked, nor particularly cared, where they were going.

'So…what now?' was Ryou's mental mantra.

Bakura's was a list of things he was going to do, which always fell short when he got to Ryou. What _was _he going to do? 'No…no…not what. I know _what _to do…just…how? None of my ideas seem to…work.'

Considering their minds were so preoccupied, and their walk so thoughtless, or perhaps thought_ful_, it was no surprise that, upon heading in the same direction, they bumped into each other. Quite literally.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Both made a rather loud 'thud'-ing noise, landing on their butts, and each had his unpleasant thoughts toward the other. Bakura got up first, and, rolling his eyes…trying to dismiss the fact that he believed this was at least half his fault, he stuck out a hand to help the other up. Mainly for the purpose of telling him face-to-face to watch where he was going.

When Ryou saw the out-stretched hand underneath his white hair, which had fallen about his face, he grabbed a hold of it gratefully, expecting an apology and then politely preparing to say that it was his fault.

It was about then when they realized just _who_ they had bumped into.

Bakura, though surprised as Ryou apparently was, ignored it for merely this one moment, and continued to help Ryou up. Though not entirely voluntarily, Ryou accepted Bakura's help.

The younger stared at the older…who paused and stared at the ground. Ryou couldn't seem to find any words to say to his darker half…perhaps there was _something _to be said…but he could not open his mouth for the life of him.

Bakura, his mind racing, paused on a single solitary idea. He wasn't one to hesitate…and blunt was always his way, so how else could he do it?

"You're going to the club on Friday, right?" He asked in a low, solemn and rough tone.

Ryou, finding the question strange, nodded slowly, still misplacing his words.

"Good." was all Bakura said, before stepping to the right of Ryou, and walking right past him. The bewildered millenium child turned and stared after the ex-thief king, and his eyes fluttered for a moment.

"What on earth was that about?" Ryou muttered, shaking his head, and heading back in the direction Bakura had gone. He still had school…

Friday was tomorrow…perhaps he'd know then.

**

* * *

Bakura: Who I am hates who I've been,**

**and who I am will take the second chance you gave me.**

**Who I am hates who I've been,**

**'cause who I've been only ever made me...**

A soft knock on a robin-blue oak door that seemed vaguely harmless set off a chain-reaction of crashes and thuds, and loud angry yells.

'Some things never change…' Bakura mused with his trademark dark smirk and waited almost patiently for his two psychotic friends to answer the door. His sling-bag was now on the ground beside him, and he amazingly remembered to retrieve it after his run-in the Ryou without even thinking about it.

"We're coming!" Malik yelled from inside, grunting either painfully or irritably, and yelling something in Egyptian, which Bakura identified easily as 'Knock it off, you cow!' He snickered.

"Hello?" Malik asked, looking out the door, and gaping. Mariku appeared behind him with an eyebrow raised and his tongue actually inside his mouth for once.

"Cow?" Bakura snickered some more, and gave his 'friends' some questioning looks.

"Yes. He called me a cow. Hikari needs insult lessons." Mariku noted with a firm resolved nod, and a disappointed frown.

"Bakura…what ARE you _doing _here?" Malik looked absolutely shocked, but slowly, his expression turned to confusion, and looked slightly hopeful.

Bakura bit his cheek for a reply, then shrugged. "Well, I have some bad news for you, Malik. I'm not going to be able to fulfill that promise I made…"

Malik grinned, his face glowing even more brightly then his tan was golden. "Somehow I think I'll live. I'm really glad…'Kura."

Bakura's nose wrinkled. "Arrr…_that _name again." He muttered, grunting in annoyance. "Why _do _you call me that?"

"Because it's cute." The Egyptian teen answered simply, brushing back bleached-blonde bangs carefully.

"Hey!" Mariku pouted, crossing his arms and his eyes narrowing, 'to match his narrow mind', as Bakura would say. "You don't let ME call you that!"

"Yeah. Because I don't like you. And I only let two people in this entire world call me that. Ever. If anyone else calls me that, I kill them." Bakura stepped inside and took off his silver and black tennis shoes, as is traditional custom.

"You love me, Bakura. Just stop trying to deny it." Mariku bounced on the couch and gave Bakura a 'purposeful' stare.

"Where does he get these ideas?" Bakura asked Malik, blinking as if he was actually surprised.

Malik snorted. "As if you WANT to know? Heck, I sure don't want to. I'm just trying to keep _some _of my sanity between the two of you."

Mariku and Bakura both laughed and nodded, as all of them settled on the couch, and both the Ishtars turned to Bakura with utmost attention.

"So, give us the '411', Baku." Mariku prodded, nudging Bakura and smirking for absolutely no reason. As usual.

Malik nodded in agreement, already enraptured in a story he had yet to hear. "Yeah, while we're still young."

Both spirits turned and eyed him. "Okay," he corrected, "While _I'm _still young."

Bakura shrugged. "It's like this: I have an idea. I am _not _telling you what it is, but it _does _involve 'Mystic Dream.' And, I'd like to stay here for the night if you both don't mind. I also need to borrow your soundproofed room and possibly one other thing. If you have it."

Malik frowned at the horribly vague and _short _explanation, but with a sigh, he nodded in acceptance. "Deal. But do we at least get to see whatever it is you're going to do?"

Bakura's jaw tightened. "You might as well."

Mariku grinned. "Wanna do something while you're here?"

"Mariku, if you kidnap the neighbor's cat again, I WILL make you regret it!" Isis thundered from upstairs. "And Bakura, PUT THAT BACK! That's my favorite earring, and I'm not going all the way back to Egypt for another pair."

Bakura and Mariku both scowled. "Isis is scary…" Mariku muttered, tossing out plan A.

Malik laughed. "No, she's not. At least she's psychic, not psycho. Besides…I love my sis."

After staring at his hikari for a good minute, Mariku smirked and slowly formulated another plan.

Isis then entered the room in khakis and a blue T-shirt, though her hair had its same Egyptian style, and she held the millenium rod in her right hand. "If you even _try _that one, so help me, I will hit you over the head so hard that it'll take another three millennia just to get your head to stop throbbing." Then, with an acknowledging nod to Bakura and a soft smile to Malik, she exited the room.

"See? Scary!" Mariku hissed quietly.

"I HEARD that!" Isis yelled back, walking back up the stairs to clean up a previous mess.

Bakura and Malik laughed at Mariku's 'so-unfair!' expression, all of them eventually laying back to rest.

"So…what happens if your idea doesn't work?" Malik asked, turning back to Bakura.

"Then Mariku and me will have another reason to hang out. And I'll buy first."

Mariku grinned at that. "And if it _does _work?"

"Then…I'll be _way _too busy for that kind of stuff…hopefully." Bakura allowed himself a small, very small grin. "You know, I'm afraid to ask, but why haven't you guys been at school for so long?"

"Didn't you hear? We got suspended for blowing up the science lab." Malik turned to glare at his yami.

"I was _trying _to _burn _it down, not blow it up. Something went wrong." Mariku sniffed indignantly, turning his head to the side.

Bakura's head bobbed in cheeky agreement. "Yeah. Something in your head. And nah, I didn't hear about that one. Musta been the week that cold was going around." (3)

"Colds are evil." Mariku insisted with a nod of finality.

Malik gave his yami a hard stare. "And you're one to talk?"

"Hikari meeeean!" Mariku pouted some more, lower lip going at it for additional help.

Bakura stared. "Is he high or drunk?"

"Neither…both…who knows?" Malik sighed, pushing an untamable bang back behind his ear, and shook his head. "I wonder if he's ever sober."

"Hmph. You two are mean."

Bakura paused thoughtfully. "I prefer to call it 'brutally honest.'" He leaned towards Malik. "About that other thing I needed…it's---" He whispered the rest in Malik's ear.

Malik blinked several times, and nodded. "Yeah, I have that. Why do you need it?"

"Confidential information." Bakura replied, re-positioning himself.

Malik chewed on his lip. "Okay, just don't break it."

"Deal. Can I have it now?"

Malik nodded reluctantly, and went upstairs to his room. Bakura followed in suite, noting the ever-interesting décor. There were always interesting things at the Ishtar house. And obviously sturdy if the lasted long enough for you to see them whole. Vases from Egypt, ancient paper, pictures, and of course, normal and modern things. A generous amount of various paints, (especially black for Mariku) to cover up any stains, skid marks, and scratches.

Malik knelt at his bed, which had black and silver sheets with a lavender pillowcase, and reached under it. He carefully pulled out a rich red, wooden box and grabbed an item from the inside, handing it to Bakura carefully, giving him a stare that said 'See this? See how it looks now? That's how I want it to stay.'

Bakura nodded at the silent remark, replying with a casual, yet inaudible promise to be careful, and walked out of the room. He grabbed another item, which he told Malik he needed earlier, and headed for the designated room.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" He muttered. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Bakura didn't leave the room for the longest time, except at lunch and dinner, then quietly sank back into the room. Finally he left it for the night. He found Malik and Mariku staring at him.

He scowled. "What?"

"What on earth are you _doing_ in there?" Mariku scowled back at him.

He snorted. "None of your business. Hey, Malik, can I take the thing I borrowed again tomorrow? It'll only be for about an hour or so."

Malik shrugged. "Sure. Just keep it in one piece, and you can hold on to it as long as you need to." He then yawned.

"Hikari…you look tired. How 'bout we go to bed?" (4) Mariku purred, giving Malik a 'sympathetic' look.

Malik snorted. "Like I'll actually get sleep."

Bakura snickered and exited the room, leaving the two to themselves. He entered the guestroom, which was black and white, with a more natural and clean look than most rooms. With a sigh, he sat his sling-bag on the bed and changed into some cut-off jeans and a T-shirt. He fell back on the bed and made it bounce, still unsure if he _could _sleep.

His eyes eventually closed with one last thought. 'Tomorrow.'

**Bakura: So, sorry for the person I became.**

**So sorry that it took so long for me to change.**

**I'm ready to try and never become that way again,**

**'cause who I am hates who I've been!**

**Who I am hates who I've been.**

**

* * *

**

1: You know, that scene was never meant to be that long. It was supposed to be "Hello, here's your paper, I giggle, see ya." …And, in case you're wondering, no. Most of you _shouldn't _know who they are. …Well, granted, you can certainly guess.

2: Inner-fic humor. If you like hetero as well, you can catch the meaning by reading "Just a little push." (A hetero only story, YXA) But, uh…this story doesn't _have _any hetero pairings yet. If (In) fact, it just plain might not have any. And certainly not Yami and Anzu. I have conveniently and honestly accidentally left Anzu out of pairings. Oops.

3: HINT-HINT! More inner fiction stuff! Muwaha!

4: Warning, implication ahead. Naughty mind. Naughty naughty mind.

Gee…what was this, anyhow?

I dunno. …Review.

**REPLIES: **

** AngelKelley17**: -Laughs- Hey, now, guys...be nice to the reviewers. Or else I'll write more mean angst. Glad you liked it. Thanks again.

**StormySkys**: Yeah, I know it's depressing, but so are their lives. Gotta be true to character. o.O I've seen much worse then this story. Ahhh...well, thank you. I'm glad that the depressing-ness is satisfactory. -Chuckles- Here's a tip: Bakura ALWAYS picks a bad time to be Bakura! Wait no longer. And thanks again.

**Shinigami**: Patience isn't my middle name either. It's grace. (No, just kidding. My middle name has no revelance.) I'm admittedly surprised you didn't know this was a song-fic. Umm...it should be -somewhere- in my notes. Weird songs?-Blink- I resent that. Anyway, if I'd never heard the songs, this story wouldn't exist. No, I wouldn't, actually. I know the Memory-Egyptian arc. And yes, I know about Bakura too. Zork too. In fact, my friend made a rhyme about Zork. (COPY RIGHT!) "Zorky porky, pudding and pie, kissed all the boys and made them cry. When Yami-kins came out to play, Zorky-porky ran away." Muwahaha. Thanks again. You gave my my longest review yet.

**HappyDevil**: It's angst. It's supposed to be sad. Thank you very much...

**Sand Dancer**: Hey. A new name! Pfft. If they just got to be together, this would be a very short and boring story. On the other hand...fan service. Muwaha. Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**ryou's succubi: **Admittedly, I have no idea what a succubi is. But nice to meet you all the same. -Laughs- Really? Awesome, I take that as a very big compliment. Reviewers (nearly) crying means I'm obviously getting better at angst. Thank you! -Weak chuckle- Actually, I need to write more about YXY. I've written three BXR stories. But they're only my second favorite pairing. If you like, read "Destiny"'s "Tendershipping" chapter. Or, with your permission, I can e-mail you the link to another BXR story I wrote. Sorry for being a chatter box. Thanks again.

**Eyes-of-Crimson**: Lol...I wanted to make them jump each other, but no dice. My muse refused. No, I can't. This story was pre-written. And if you don't understand what I mean by that, I mean I finished it before I posted. The next chapter is the ending chapter, and I cannot budge on that one. I'll check out Paper-cut though, and who knows...maybe they'll be a sequel? (Don't count on it.)

**Saffron-Starlight**: Yup.

**Kaaera**: I take my reviewers tears as just as much of a compliment as their glomps. Thank you. Of course, another chapter. Next chapter is the last. You've been a very faithful and encouraging reader...thank you.

**Kouichi Kimura**: O.O Thank you! Wow...I'm turning a bit red now. :) Actually, though, I have to tell you...someone who I personally think is better then me is my beta reader. She's writing a great Halloween fic, and it has YXY, BXR, JXS...and a few others. Interested?

**YAMISGRL**: Lol...I'm so pleased. I got such an emotional reaction from my reviwers! Thank you very much, and I definitely will.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER, possible epilogue t.b.w. **


	7. And the reason is you

This is chapter seven of "How you remind me", and if you've guessed that it's the last chapter, you're right. Mmm hmm, big finale.

**Chapter Seven**: And the reason is you.

Disclaimer: If you haven't found out by now, there's no helping you. So who I am to tell you that you're wrong?

Warning: Possible oocness ahead, Cap'n! And beware of various bishie couplen's! Thar quite vicious, eh?

Dedications: Like I promised, this goes out to my gal-pal, Divey. Guess what, Divey? A girl thanked you for helping me! –Hug-

The other ones: Also, this goes out to Bakura and Ryou, and their entire fandom, so consider this dedicated to you for being in it of you want. In addition, I'll dedicate this to Hoobastank. For having a weird name, those people rock. Man, I love this song.

Oh, and if you find this beginning text annoying, it's from that I start stories, chapters, epics, and whatever else I write, so deal with it in therapy like everyone else.

POV means Point Of View

AGAIN:

Malik: Hikari (good)  
Marik: Yami (bad)  
Ryou: Hikari (good)  
Bakura: Yami (bad)

**Attention please: I realized that after I'd finished this chapter, I still have some loose ends to tie up, so I'll get to work on an Epilogue ASAP. **

* * *

From Bakura's POV 

…No…NO…NOO! No more! No more! AHHH!

The horrors! All of them! Thousands of mouths everywhere I turn, they're trying to devour me…all of them. They can smell fear. And I can see their glowing beady little eyes, evil to the most extreme measures.

I hear a loud 'CRACK!' of crystal-cut jaws slamming shut, hiding rows and rows of pearly fangs on fangs.

There's another one. It's coming, closer and closer; I hide amongst some suddenly visible plant life, hoping that my life as a thief will save me again.

They…they've come…it's…it's…

Huh?

Crocodiles…made out of…oatmeal? I see. I'm dreaming. Well, that's what I get for staying at the Ishtar's place. So, despite the fact that this is a dream, I want it to end well so I don't have to wake up too soon.

Being the clever fiend that I am, I pour hot butter all over the oatmeal crocodiles and find that they quickly become no more then large masses of smoldering oats.

That worked out well.

A little too well.

That was disturbing. I force myself to halt a degrading dream-enforced victory dance, choosing to smirk instead. Another victory against the evils of breakfast foods. Ugh…I'm turning into the Pharaoh. Next thing you know, I'll be wearing a blue cape, spike my hair up, and save little purple-eyed kittens from trees.

…Ra, why do you hate me?

It's interesting, really, to find yourself back about five thousand years in your homeland, in modern attire. I'm giving myself marks for reality, because I'm wearing what I went to sleep in.

And…also, because the grayish, slight moldy rock that I'm sitting on right now feels hard, like a normal rock. I can see the reeds swaying in the whispering winds, the sparkling waters of the Nile rippling and flowing.

I'm at one of the more calm parts, I suppose. It's kind of pretty.

I find myself humming a familiar tune, looking out to the waters. Memories…that's what everyone thinks about when they choose to sit back like I'm doing.

Whether it's what you've done, or who you know, or what has just been said…whether it was ten seconds ago, ten minutes, ten days, or ten thousand…

Sure, people also look towards the future; but many people, even though they say not to look back, find themselves defined by their pasts.

A difficult past shows a survivor. Happy friends show a giver. A tough reputation shows a bully…it's your past.

It's who you are.

But even so, even though it's your past, and a big part of you, it doesn't _have _to define your future.

You can change. _I _can change. If I really want to. The only question is if I'm really ready to let go of everything that I am. No, I'm not. I'm not going to stop being me…but I can change. And to a _small_ degree…maybe I want to.

I will always be Bakura. I will always have my past. I cannot change who I was. That will remain, always, my past will continue to haunt me…but though I cannot forget, I will move forward.

…I'm coming, hikari…

* * *

-Reality check, end pov- 

Cracked sidewalk bemoaned its lot in life as the sun grinned mischievously down on the earth, making people wonder why it hated them so much and burned with such anger, as it merely smiled back.

"So, Yug', how've ya been?" A sandy blond grinned down at his little buddy, making even the sun take envious notice and then return to its duty of filling the world with light.

Yugi returned the friendly smile with fond thoughts of the week and even more directed at his best…or perhaps, second best friend. "Pretty good, Joey. It's been nice hanging out with Ryou."

Joey turned back to the very fair skinned teen and hung back long enough to give him a soft nudge. "Hey, Ryou? You awake, buddy?"

Ryou looked up and his eyes flashed for a moment as he regained grip on reality. "Hmm? Oh…I'm sorry, Joey. I guess I'm just a bit pre-occupied."

"Mm, no worries. 'S long as you're okay." Joseph wheeler took a minute to shrug, then trotted a few paces forward to talk to Yugi. "Since Ryou is still thinkin'…mind if I ask ya about…well, if everything _else _is going well?"

Yugi blinked up at him with the same out-of-touch look which Ryou had been sporting, before his face began to tint a slight pink. "I…don't really know. I mean, good, but I haven't…"

Joey exhaled and kicked a rock, shaking his head. "Lemme guess. Not a word, hmm? You didn't say a thing."

He shrugged, a bit irritated at the coming rebuke. "I, well…" He threw his hands up in the air in a sudden show of embarrassment. "What am I _supposed_ to do? It's not like it's that easy."

"My poor shy little buddy, huh?" He ruffled Yugi's hair and smirked for once, instead of pressuring him.

"_Joey_, I just fixed my hair from the pillow fight me and Yami had this morning. " Yugi pouted, lip already going at it before he even tried.

"Oh…?" Joey glanced over at Yugi and they had a brief conversation with their eyes, as only best friends can. Just like saying one special word can send them into a torrent of giggles.

After a moment of this "conversation," the blond's expression turned absolutely grinch-like. And he really looked like he _had_ thought up something as devious as stealing Christmas.

Yugi glared at him, though he, being most likely the cutest and most cuddly teenager in all of Japan, if not the world, could not do it right. "Joey, shut up."

Joey's eyebrows shot up in a sign of a coming defense. "_What_? I didn't even say anything!"

Yugi restrained a giggle and continued to glare with as much annoyance as he could possibly muster within his entire being…which was horribly pathetic in the long run. "I mean it. I know what you were thinking, don't even say it, just shut up."

"What, did you get a mind link with me _too_?" Now it was only one eyebrow that shot up and the grinchy grin returned. "Gee, then I wonder if you can _see _what I'm thinking about too…"

Yugi elbowed him in the side and blushed like he'd spent way too much time on the beach…(or in front of the computer, like me. Ouchie.)

Joey's mouth amazingly grew even larger, somewhere on the scale of swallowing a hamburger whole, as he grinned. "Wow, it actually works. I wonder if that means Yami can see too…"

"Somebody say my name?" Yami asked, materializing by the teens.

"Yo, man." Joey and Yami shook hands, best friend style, of course. Which included a slow pull-away and a few chuckles.

"Hey, Joe. How are you?"

He shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "Pretty good, I guess. I mean, things are always a bit…eh…with my dad and all…" He made a bit of a disgruntled face. (1)

Yami nodded a bit sympathetically and paused, so as not to sound differently. "Yeah, but he _is_ still better these days…right?"

Nodding nonchalantly, Joey agreed. "Yeah…better. Not dat much, but yeah."

"That's good…and…what about me, again?" Yami turned his attention back and forth between Joey and Yugi, suspicion easily read from his features. The spirit raised an eyebrow as Yugi looked away and Joey smiled most...strangely.

"Well, Yugi was…"

Rather then let Joey handle this, well aware that his friend could have a mouth the size of the Grand Canyon when it came to embarrassing him, (especially because of that evil smirk Joey had poised,) Yugi spoke up. "We were just chatting. I told him we had a pillow fight this morning."

Yami grinned at the mention, but victoriously rather then evilly. "Yes, we did. And I won."

Yugi's eyes rolled appropriately and frowned, silently praying thanks for the distraction. "No you didn't, we never finished."

"Well, I would have anyway." Yami dismissed the technicality with a grin and a casual wave of his hand, showing that he was playing "King of games" at the moment.

"There is no king of pillow fighting, man." Joey chuckled. "Unless, of course, you count me."

And that began the morning debate, which consisted of "yes, I am," and "no, you're not," several times, and "wanna bet," "Of course," and so on.

Ryou was sadly unable to keep up, though vaguely interested in what Joey and Yugi were 'talking' about before…and he drifted off into the closest thing you could get to unconsciousness while awake…the deep recesses of his mind.

'What are you doing now, my darkness?'

* * *

"No, no, Marik…Bakura would look better in this one." 

"Nuh-uh. I like the fish-net sleeves, hikari."

"Well, I like the jacket. It _screams_ Bakura to me."

"Outfits shouldn't scream. They should squeak…like leather. Mmm…leather good. Leather is your friend."

Bakura eyed them both warily, though the fact that they were out of their minds was nothing new, and rolled his eyes. "Not if you're a vegetarian, and I'm not looking for anything that screams." He sighed. "Why _are _you guys bugging me, anyway? I did _not _ask for wardrobe appraisal."

"Well, you have to look good at least _sometime_…" Marik mumbled, glaring at some of the clothes he didn't like and tossing them to the back of the closet.

"Isis is going to have a cow if you don't pick that up, Marik." Malik reprimanded, grabbing another shirt and looking it over.

Marik snorted, head poised in the reminiscence of a desert viper. "Hikari, Isis IS a---"

"Marik…!" A female voice boomed from the kitchen warningly.

The smirking thief pointed an accusing finger at his psychotic Egyptian friend, laughing. "Busted."

Marik glared at them both, before grabbing another pile of their spare clothes and sorting through them. "Hey, Baku? What about this one?"

He stared at the dark purple shirt, complete with overly flashy cuffs, and scowled. "…No. Way. I don't _do_ purple."

"If you weren't being so picky about this, like the only _other_ inhabitant in this house, then we wouldn't be having so much trouble."

"Hey, you spend more time in front of the mirror then I do!" Malik retorted.

"That's because I have special needs with my hair, and I wasn't talking about _you,_ hikari, I'm talking about the---"

Isis now stood directly in the doorway, eyebrow poised, lips pursed in a 'no nonsense' sort of way, and she crossed her arms. She vaguely resembled a tigress. "The…?"

Inevitably prone to sarcasm, Marik flashed her a fake smile. "The lovely sister of my hikari. Sorry, _madam_, no girls allowed."

Isis, obviously used to this behavior, rolled her eyes. "This isn't a club and last I checked, you at least have more years then a six-year-old, regardless of maturity." With a couple of well-placed strides forward and the soft chiming of her earrings clicking together, the Egyptian lady picked up one of the shirts which had been accidentally discarded, and dropped it in Bakura's lap.

Bakura stared at it, blinked, and then nodded. Isis gave him a polite smile. "You're welcome. Clean up this mess when you're finished, you guys, and lunch is downstairs for when you're done."

She removed herself the room just as quietly…and after a moment of silence… "I still say she's scary."

"Like you're not?"

Malik looked back over the piles again, still carefully sorting. "He is. We still haven't found any pants for you yet, so keep looking."

"…_Why _on earth is this so important anyway?" Bakura set the shirt in his lap carefully on the ground, and adjusted his crossed legs for a more comfortable position on the caramel-colored carpet.

"I just have a feeling is all…" His lavender-colored eyes sparkled with a small sense of pride and a little excitement, along with some butterflies Bakura knew he was going to feel later.

"Hikari, don't do that. You're turning into your sister. One psychic is enough." Marik stood, grabbed some of his clothes, and started to, _amazingly_, put them away.

"So she has you trained now?"

Marik shot Bakura a look that spat daggers. "I don't wanna discuss it." He stuffed the clothes in the dresser and closet accordingly.

Malik turned to do the same, while Bakura started to finally join in the hunt. In the end, he had managed an outfit…though Marik muttered something about sleeves…

Bakura saw his former, and once again present best friend turn to face him with a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "So…you gonna go practice now?"

"Practice what?" His eyes narrowed into suspicion filled slits, though no true malice was held in those dark depths.

"I think you know." So, with a grin, the once psycho hikari grabbed a hold of his yami and tugged him out of the room with the vigor of an excited child, nearly tugging his arm _off_.

The room silenced, in a peaceful, thought-filled way. "…Yeah."

* * *

_**  
**_

"So, everything set for Mystic Dream tonight?"

"Yep. Three words: Lights, camera, action."

"Awesome…well, let's just hang around, shall we?"

"I love how your mind works…"

"Aww…thanks. Same to you."

"Heheh…and yet, I have such evil ideas…"

"Yes. Being evil is strangely fun."

"Indeed."

* * *

Minutes crawled around the clock as white faces held the eternal track of time, a race that was forever until forever itself was broken…minutes slowly drained into hours, hours slipped by, inching forward like the deadly strides of assassin. 

The night found Ryou in a new outfit he'd gotten at the store with Yugi and Yami, standing in front of a mirror, carefully going over his appearance.

A soft, weak sigh. 'He'll be there…I can feel it.' Ryou echoed through his mind, trying not to shake. With what emotion, he couldn't recall…

"Why does he have to be so _confusing_?" His question was apparently addressed to the celestial spirit of night, the moon, which had made itself known to the pale blue sky prematurely.

He sat down on the cotton sheet bed, glancing over to the full-length mirror…his eyes roamed the room. The pastel colors made him miss his old room, really. They were still unfamiliar. Nice, of course, as was everything in the Motou house…but unwelcoming.

His bare feet hit the cream-colored carpet in frustration. Not very hard, but hard enough enough to make a satisfying 'thud.' "Why does life always have to be so complicated?" He murmured…

And found himself laughing after thinking about what he'd just said. "I'd better think about something else before I begin my best Avril Lavigne impression." 'Not that it wouldn't be absolutely perfect right now.' (2)

The whistled tune of that familiar song accompanied him as he went to check if Yugi and Yami had finished getting ready yet. After all, they had agreed to come with him to Mystic Dream. Upon Yugi's suggestion and Ryou's hopeful look, that is. Yami had found himself between two excited teenagers and…well, he cracked instantly.

…So much for "invincible pharaoh"…

* * *

(Keep goin' folks, it's gonna be a long one to make up for my short plot! Even though my friend says there's absolutely nothing wrong with it, and I want to believe her.) 

The shades of night fell as if to cover the crisp azure expanse, but in fact revealed a new world of stars. Each sprightly light called out to its brother in a secret message of sparkling that only stars can understand.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Bakura?" Malik asked, waltzing merrily into the spare bedroom where Bakura was gazing out the window, sitting on the salt white window seat.

Bakura grunted in response, but he didn't move.

So, Malik tried again. "You look pretty sharp."

Bakura shrugged, the material of his shirt wrinkling with the movement. A breeze danced in through the window and nipped at his hair as if it were water instead of wind.

"Look, I know you're anxious, but you're acting worse then the pharaoh did when he lost that duel to the weirdo with the bird lady…" The Egyptian _knew_ that would get a rise out of Bakura without fail.

"Shuddap." Bakura mumbled absently.

Malik's eyebrow spiked upward in concern and he sashayed over to the window seat so he could sit down beside Bakura. (3) "Jitters?"

Bakura turned to glare at him, half-heartedly. "I do not _get_ jitters. Or butterflies, cold feet, or anxiety, or anything remotely like them."

"You and I both know you're not super human, Bakura. You get scared too. You can be sad, or nervous, or angry…but you shouldn't be mad at yourself for it. Instead, you should be proud."

Needless to say, Bakura glared all the more. "Proud? Yeah, _right_. Are you joking, or just a little crazier then yesterday?"

Malik smiled. "Bakura, it makes you human. Without emotions, you couldn't say you even had a heart. And besides…haven't you ever wondered about emotions making you stronger?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, well…I know they can make you feel weaker, but they can also drive you further too. Take Yami, for instance. Okay, so, one time he made the mistake of letting his anger get the best of him. But his feelings for his friends also make him stronger when he duels." Malik swung his legs over the side of the seat gently, another habit like the tendency of playing with one's hair.

"Oh, _please_ not another stupid friendship lecture. If I wanted that, I'd go to Anzu's house. Then I'd get an ear-full." Bakura sighed, missing his dartboard a bit.

"It's not a lecture." Malik frowned, letting out a soft 'Mou' of frustration. "What I'm getting at is, you can tell me if you're nervous. It'll help. And you shouldn't deny how you feel. It always makes things worse."

There was a reluctant pause. "Yeah, I know. Okay, so maybe I feel a little uneasy about this. I was watching the stars to clear my mind…happy?"

Malik nodded in satisfaction and gave him a sudden hug. "Gaah!" Bakura yelled as he and Malik both fell to the floor. "No more hugging!" came the muffled shout from the floor.

* * *

When Mystic Dream's lights finally went up, the blue glow ascended into the room, the drink machines were prepped, and you could see your face in every counter. Bakura and the Ishtars had already started their trip there. They'd arrived to find a middle-sized crowd lounging about the club. 

Marik drove them there, amazingly. Which is why it might have taken longer then usual. And it was a miracle they survived. You see, Malik got in the backseat thinking that Bakura wanted to drive, Bakura got in the passenger seat because he was sure Malik would drive. Marik, not missing this ideal chance, got in beside Bakura, who always made himself absent during car rides when he wasn't the driver, and he was halfway down I-56 before either of the others realized he was driving.

The surprise resulted in two injured pedestrians; but don't worry, the skater kid was asking for it and the old lady will be out of the hospital in two days…

"Well, we're alive, which is more then I expected…" Malik mumbled, stumbling out of the car, feeling dizzy and a bit sick to his stomach.

Marik grinned, throwing his arm around his pale-faced hikari. "Aww…I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"Marik, if you weren't already dead, I'd kill you." Bakura swayed for a moment from the vertigo feeling he got, finally steadying himself on the wall. If he ever wanted the after effects of being drunk, he'd just ask Marik to drive him around for an hour.

Marik shrugged carelessly, unfazed by the threat entirely. "Come on hikari, I'll get you a nice green tea Tazo™, and you'll feel much better."

"Maybe." Malik added, wondering if he could keep _anything_ down, even his favorite coffee shop drink.

The Ishtars settled in at the "bar," sitting on the stools with their newly acquired drinks. They asked Bakura to join them, but he declined, insisting that he wanted to sit alone and think until it was time. Malik nodded, straw in mouth. Marik smirked, tongue _out_ of mouth.

After Bakura had settled in with a drink at one of the tables and began to observe the other singers who came up, Ryou and the Motous walked through the door. Ryou led them to his favorite booth and Yami offered to get them their drinks.

The former pharaoh walked up to the counter a few seats away from Malik and Marik, reciting the order Ryou and Yugi gave him, in addition to his own choice: One GT Tazo, a sprite, and a diet cherry coke.

The waitress asked if he wouldn't mind waiting, and of course, Yami said he didn't. He'd already spotted Bakura and actually felt inclined to approach him. As soon as he even turned in Bakura's direction, Bakura groaned.

'Not now, pharaoh. _Not_ now.' The tomb robber hissed in his mind like Golum after losing the One Ring. (I just re-read "The Hobbit.")

Yami smiled, not _exactly_ a friendly smile, mind you, but it wasn't quite malicious like Bakura's was when he appeared to be trying out for a part in a horror film and it wasn't half as smug as his usual smirk. He finally stopped beside Bakura, about a foot away.

They acknowledged each other, obviously, so Yami spoke up. Chitchat was never an option with these two, so why on earth should he delay the inevitable question?

"Hikari troubles?"

Bakura didn't even bother turning, deciding rather just to roll his eyes at life's ironies and snap back. "You always were a hypocrite."

Yami stared at him for a moment and then scoffed. "What are you talking about? Yugi and I get along just fine."

Bakura, smirking, turned to him with the smuggest look of satisfaction. "Oh? Is that so?"

The pharaoh nodded. Bakura shook his head, almost sympathetically. "Well, they say denial is always the first stage."

Yami glared at him indignantly. "I am _not_ in denial."

"…So now you're denying that you're in denial?" Bakura took a sip of coke. "Well, I guess that's the second stage then."

"Now _I'm _supposedly the one with the problem? The one that actually _can_ have a decent conversation with his hikari?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, pharaoh. Don't play dumb. Even though, you might _actually _not be playing." Bakura didn't give Yami the chance to retort. "I've seen the way you look at Yugi."

Yami held his tongue in the face of that comment, either unsure of how to respond, or curious as to what Bakura actually knew.

"It's always the two people in question who never see how obvious it is. Probably because they're too close to the situation." Bakura flicked the straw wrapper off the table.

Yami stared at him for a moment, and honestly, actually thought what Bakura said made a lot of sense. Wow…scary thought. "Maybe so. I've seen how you look at Ryou too…"

"Well, at least I have the decency to admit it." Bakura shot back.

Surprised by this sudden statement, the pharaoh chuckled in amazement, shaking his head.

"I think that this is the first time I've actually seen something worth admiring in you. That's almost disturbing. Maybe there's actually hope for you two."

Bakura saw this as most likely the only compliment Yami would ever pay him. Considering this was more rare then Exodia was before the rare hunters, the thief nodded solemnly. Just nodded. No more witty comebacks, no one-liners, no smug look. Just a nod.

And for a moment, they actually remotely…respected each other. Found a very shaky common ground. It was odd, but true.

Yami turned to get the drinks from the waitress, who had been holding onto them for a quite a while now and walked back over to the booth where Yugi and Ryou were engaged in pleasant conversation.

The pharaoh joined in as soon as he'd set his own drink down and the tension was left to itself to build. Ryou chatted, Bakura waited.

Yami was, in the back of his mind, mulling over what Bakura had said. Of course, it wasn't exactly something to ponder right _now_, but there was little else to do.

"What time is it?" Ryou asked after a pause of laughter from their recent topic.

Yugi looked over his black-banded watch. "Ten minutes till nine, why?"

"Just thinking." Ryou mumbled, taking a sip of his coke. "So, how was episode III?" (4)

"I liked it, but it was sad…most of it was either action or angst." Yugi adjusted his watch's strap to ease up on his wrist because a band of pressure now decorated it. "Yami, being the movie critique, found it easy pointing out all the plot-problems."

"He didn't like it?" Ryou asked, a bit surprised. Malik said it was good.

Yugi shrugged. "Well, I think he liked it, but I guess it just depends on who you are. And whether or not you really care about sci-fi."

"Hmm…I haven't gotten around to seeing it yet." Ryou admitted, glancing at the clock on the wall and watching it slowly tick away.

"I think you should, since you've seen all the others." Yami suggested.

Twenty minutes later, at 9:10, Bakura stood and walked towards the stage. He adjusted his silvery shirt which had gotten wrinkled a little and looked over his black pants.

A shy teenage girl, maybe about fifteen, was finishing up "Girl in your dreams" and Bakura waited near the edge of the stage. It was shadowed enough for him to feel comfortable.

4 minutes. 'Hurry up, would ya?'

3 minutes. 'She's done…good. No! No encore! Stop bowing and get off the stage.'

2 minutes. 'Yeah, yeah…don't trip on your way out. And she's gone.'

1 minute. 'Here goes nothing.'

_**NOT FINISHED!**_

* * *

Bakura, swallowing unconsciously, or at least pretending it was unconscious, walked up to the mic. He paused and saw Ryou look up at the stage. Ryou stared in disbelief and slowly the crowd became aware of the new face in the spotlight. 

Drawing in a breath and whatever strength he had, he turned to the CD player and pulled a CD out of his back pocket. Bakura had borrowed it from Malik…and this was actually what he'd been practicing. He pressed play and walked back up to the mic, waiting for the moment he would open his mouth…all lights around Bakura faded except for one that was focused completely on him.

Piano slowly mixed with a steady drumbeat, followed by the sound of a guitar…and Bakura's voice. Ryou stared, awestruck. He'd never even heard Bakura sing before.

"**I'm not a perfect person…" **Bakura sang softly, building up a feel for the melody as he had done before.

"**There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you…"**

Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Malik and even Marik all focused completely on Bakura. (Marik did have to fiddle with a straw-wrapper. Habits are hard to break, after all…)

Ryou was the most surprised out of them all, of course. 'Bakura…?'

Yami was impressed. 'I never knew he had it in him.'

Yugi was wondering what would become of this turn of events. 'Gosh…I wonder what Ryou's thinking…'

"**And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be." **

Everyone listening found themselves entranced by the song, swaying to the rhythm. Ryou found himself stuck to his seat, his eyes locked on Bakura, his own voice long gone…

"**A reason to start over new and the reason is you." **Bakura didn't (or more then likely couldn't,) look at Ryou at the moment…but Ryou knew.

It was a tug on his heart that assured him. After all, it wasn't every day when the king of thieves stepped up to a karaoke mic.

Especially when it came to stealing hearts instead of jewels. If Ryou would have taken the time to notice, Bakura already had a couple of girls…and a guy or two, swooning. Of course, Bakura and Ryou neither noticed…nor cared. (Well, maybe Ryou would have cared.)

"**I'm sorry that I hurt you…it's something I must live with every day." **

Bakura refused to bite his lip and violently pushed out any memories that begged to poke at his mind, attempting to break his concentration.

"**And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away." **And he did. He really did. "**And be the one who catches all your tears…" **

Ryou swallowed…thinking it over. What Bakura was trying to say.

Malik was absolutely beaming from the back of the club. "Isn't it so sweet…? Marik? Mar…Marik, if you set that waitress's apron on fire, I'll kill you."

"**That's why I _need _you to hear: I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. **  
**A reason to start over new and the reason is you."** (_x4)_

Yugi, also beaming just like Malik, as any hikari would in this situation, scooted closer to Yami and rested against him. Yami, surprised by this, didn't react at first. After his surprise, though, he put his arm around his little partner. 'It's so sweet, isn't it, Yami?'

'Yes, Yugi…it is.'

'Do you think this story will have a happy ending now?'

'I hope so.'

Ryou found Bakura's eyes had finally met his and when they locked, neither could let go. Even if, at any moment, the idea had even wandered into their heads. Bakura looked different now, somehow. Not defensive anymore…

"**I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know…" **

Go? Yes…perhaps. Bakura had considered this…if Ryou didn't want him back, then he would truly have nothing to keep him here. Ryou understood this, somehow.

Poor Ryou half wanted to stand up and shout, telling him not to leave, but he was glued to his seat. **  
**

"**I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you…" **By this time, emotion was surging through Bakura the same way the music pulsed through his veins. The music itself began to swell into the inevitable finale. Bakura didn't know if he could survive that. He almost felt like when the music stopped, so would his heart.**  
**  
"**I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know…a reason for all that I do,  
and the reason is you."**

* * *

The song ended and the club exploded into applause, whistles, and cheers…demands for an encore. Bakura just numbly stepped away from the mic, not sure what to do next. He wanted to approach Ryou, but it didn't feel right. 

What was he supposed to say? "So, didja like the song?" NO! "You _did_ hear that, right? So…why aren't you falling all over me?" Absolutely _not_! "Forgive me?" That was what he _wanted _to say.

Yes…very much. However, he just couldn't. The pharaoh and Yugi were sitting right beside Ryou, and even if they didn't matter one wit, it just wasn't something Bakura could ask in front of them. In front of anyone. This was between him and Ryou.

When Bakura stepped off the stage, he and Ryou stared at each other. Ryou waited for Bakura to walk over, but he never did. Instead, Bakura turned away. He walked away.

Ryou gaped. 'What is he doing? He just…and…but…gah!' He was almost mad, really. Bakura was just going to leave? Why!

Bakura walked right out the door, into the biting cold night air and continued to walk, further and further away.

Yami and Yugi stared after him and then exchanged confused looks.

Malik nearly choked on his Tazo, Marik blinked. "Stupid Baku."

* * *

After seeing him go, Ryou realized that he couldn't waste another minute. He darted after Bakura, shoving the door open and letting it shut on it's own behind him, gracefully shielding them from confused friends and awestruck spectators. 

"Bakura! Bakura, wait!" Ryou ran after him, and seeing Bakura turn around, he stopped to catch his breath. "Bakura…where are you going?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know, Ryou. Maybe you could tell me, but if you can't…I'll just go."

"After all this, you'd just leave?" Ryou asked, straightening himself from his hard breathing so he could look directly into Bakura's eyes.

"If I'm left without a reason to stay, then it would be best, don't you think?" Bakura stared at him intently.

Ryou stared back, understanding. Bakura was waiting for him to say that there was a reason to stay. To say that he still cared. Ryou walked towards him, just one more step. "I don't want you to leave."

"So, I have a reason to stay?"

The hikari and the yami stared into each other's eyes; the moon held its breath, so much to be said. Bakura whispered to his hikari the question he was really asking… "Forgive me?"

Ryou smiled. Smiled! He _smiled_ at _Bakura_. Bakura felt that he could have just melted dead away under the power of that smile. He didn't know why…but somehow…

"Yes…and, yes." Bakura was amazed. So easily…how could he forgive him just so easily?

"Really?"

Ryou stepped closer, until their faces were inches apart. Bakura could feel Ryou's warm breath on his icy pale cheeks, gently caressing like the hands of a lover. (5)

"Really." Ryou whispered, still smiling like the sun would never shine again if he didn't give it all he had. "Bakura…"

In that moment, they were drawn together as if by fate…Bakura leaned down, Ryou leaned up, and their lips met. Bakura cautiously put his arms around Ryou, pulling him closer. Ryou pressed into him, assuring Bakura that Ryou _wanted_ to be closer.

He wanted to be with Bakura so much that it hurt...the kiss gradually became deeper, each was hesitant for fear of driving away the other, but it was clear that neither wanted to stop. A few people stared, but the couple didn't even notice, much less care.

This moment, this kiss, this world that they had entered now tied them together in a way that they could never explain. Their friends…and even some psychos who they met every now and then understood their bond as hikari and yami.

But this was something that only people who have felt it before can understand. Trying to explain it is like describing a hazy dream. It's such a lovely memory, but try as you might, you can only fumble with the words until you shake your head sadly and say that it cannot be told, it has to be _felt_.

Finally after a loss of breath and reason, Bakura and Ryou broke apart. Ryou cuddled into the crook of Bakura's neck with a sigh of contentment and Bakura nuzzled his hikari's soft hair. It felt so perfect.

'I can't understand how I survived without you, Ryou. And I don't even care if that sounds stupid…'

They stood their for an eternity and but a passing moment. It felt like they could have stayed there a moment, but with the change they felt they were both under, it _must_ have been forever. Even that had to end though, because despite their warm embrace, the winds were cold. Even though Bakura tried to protect Ryou from them, they would need to head somewhere soon.

Ryou peeked out from his little nesting place to look up at his yami, smiling shyly. "Think we should go inside?"

"We could…or we could go home." Bakura suggested with a grin. A much nicer one then he'd ever showed anyone. But still, Ryou _had_ known him too long.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bakura stared at him for a moment, blinking innocently. "What is _what_ supposed to mean, hikari? I simply suggested for us to go home."

Ryou nodded, though completely unimpressed. "Yeah, suuure."

Bakura frowned. "Wait…you weren't thinking anything bad, were you? …Ryou! And I thought you were supposed to be innocent…what _am_ I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you have more then a couple ideas." Ryou chuckled.

Bakura, of course, had to laugh then. "Well, maybe I do." He shrugged. "Anyway, sure. If you wanna go back, we can."

Ryou smiled up at him in appreciation and Bakura pretended not to notice though feeling a bit pleased. They walked side-by-side and Bakura put his arm around Ryou protectively. Their silence only last a mere minute as Bakura took very little time to think up something smart-mouthed to say.

"So…this means I'm gonna have to start acting like a love-sick idiot around you, hold your hand, say sweet stuff, think about you twenty-four seven, remember anniversaries, act polite, stop demanding things, take you places…is there any chance I can get out of this?" He asked with a very concerned and serious looking frown.

Ryou glared at him and Bakura chuckled, then gave him a soft squeeze. "I'm only kidding, hikari. You should know by now that I have a habit of being sarcastic. And anyway…if it's with you, then it won't be so bad."

Ryou frowned skeptically, but finally did smile again. "You'll really do all that stuff?"

Bakura paused, looking a bit uneasy. "Well…eh…I guess. I mean, I'll probably start actually wanting to. Scary thought, maybe…but, I don't really think I'll mind."

Ryou leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad. And…Bakura?"

"Hmm?" Bakura turned to him, they were almost to the door, but their conversation made the whole walk seem slower.

"I love you." Ryou whispered shyly.

Bakura felt his heart catch in his throat, knowing that he should say it back. It wasn't easy for him to admit emotion. But it was for Ryou…and at this moment, his hikari looked fragile. He knew that if he couldn't admit it, it would hurt Ryou.

"I…" He felt his breath catch. It was _so_ hard.

Ryou blinked and though he felt his heart droop a little, he immediately understood. "It's okay…" he whispered. "You don't have to say it."

Bakura shook his head and frowned. He _wanted_ to. "Hikari…"

"Bakura, really…it's okay. I understand." Ryou gave him a hug to reassure him and Bakura gritted his teeth. If only Ryou _wasn't_ this understanding, maybe Bakura could force himself to say it.

As it was, half of Bakura insisted that he give up, the other half gave him a firm slap and told him that even though Ryou was understanding, it was only right. Ryou had put up with so much for so long. Ryou _deserved_ to hear those words. Bakura _needed_ to say them.

Bakura pulled Ryou away to look into his eyes. He took a breath and tried again. He bit his lip. 'No. You are the king of thieves and a master at the shadow arts. The day you become afraid to say three little words is the day the apocalypse is dawning.'

"Bakura…" Ryou murmured helplessly. He didn't want to hurt Bakura's feelings, but…he couldn't stand outside forever. And it was okay. Bakura didn't have to say it now. "It's cold out here, can we…get inside?"

Bakura let go despairingly and Ryou turned to head in. But just before he touched the handle of the door, Bakura decided that he'd had enough of kicking himself.

"I love you." It was so soft that Ryou couldn't be sure if he'd merely imagined it. It was so quiet, that Bakura himself wasn't even sure if he said it. But when Ryou turned back to him in amazement, Bakura realized that he really _did_ say it.

Bakura turned to face him and they stared for a moment. "What did you say…?"

"I said…I love you."

Ryou couldn't reasonably have done anything else but jump-hug Bakura like he'd lost it and cling to him. Bakura's reaction was something like: "Aaaack! I thought you loved me, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Ryou giggled, ignoring the question. "Thank you, Bakura."

Bakura shook his head, knowing that if anyone deserved gratitude, it was Ryou. But then, he'd get to that part later. "You said you wanted to go _inside_, right?"

"Hehe…right." Ryou nodded and they walked through the doors. Their friends immediately came to greet them.

"Hey, Baku! I guess you're _not_ as stupid as you look. It's about time you two got together." Marik raised his cup in a salute/cheers sorta thing.

Malik, who had actually learned to _polite_ way to congratulate people actually walked up to them and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Thanks, Malik." Ryou blushed, but he'd never been happier when he was embarrassed, so it didn't matter. Bakura nodded in response.

Yami and Yugi followed after Malik. "Hey, Ryou! I'm so glad you two finally worked things out." Yugi said with a grin.

Yami also smiled, but he couldn't really help the fact that it _still_ looked like a smirk. Force of habit, I'm sure. "As am I."

Bakura smirked. "Yeah…well, maybe you'll be next."

Yami coughed suddenly, looking away. Yugi blinked. Malik snickered. Marik aimed another spitball at the near-by waitress…and then snickered. From what incident, no one knows.

"Yami? You okay?" Yugi asked in concern.

Bakura scoffed. "Are you kidding, of course he's not okay. He's red _all_ over his face."

Ryou gave Bakura a firm jab with his elbow and glared at him. "Bakura…you said you'd try being nicer." He hissed.

Bakura sighed. "Okay, not all over. Just his cheeks."

Ryou rolled his eyes but hugged him anyway. "It's a start."

"Why are you all red, Yami?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami opened his mouth to explain himself before someone else could, but Marik beat him to it.

"'Cause he's embarrassed!" Marik came up from behind his hikari and hugged him.

Yugi frowned. "Why?"

Yami glared at Marik and opened his mouth again, but he should have spent more time talking and less glaring because…Marik was just too fast for him.

"'Cause he's got a crush on you." Marik blurted out bluntly, as if it were common knowledge. Malik glared at his yami and elbowed him the in the stomach. "Marik!" He hissed venomously.

Yami died _again_. He put his face in his hands and for a moment, everyone thought he was going to cry. Or scream. Or violently murder Marik with his bare hands. Instead he turned and walked away…plotting Marik's demise had to come later. First he had to make sure that spirit _could_ die, starting with himself.

Yugi had turned absolutely scarlet. He would have asked if it were true, but Yami's reaction proved it. Along with everyone else's.

Bakura shrugged and mumbled that at least he wasn't the one who said it. Ryou looked after Yami sadly, pitying him for the horrible embarrassment he'd just gone through…Malik was hissing at Marik like a snake and Marik just shrugged.

"Well, _sorry_, I didn't know it was a secret. I thought everybody had figured it out." Marik insisted.

"You mean…everyone knew Yami liked me, except me?" Yugi asked, feeling like he was going to _join_ Yami in dying.

Four heads bobbed in perfect unison.

Yugi glanced all around to each of his friends and finally groaned. "Aaagh…how stupid of me." He shook his head.

"No kidding." Marik nodded in agreement.

"Marik!" Malik snapped.

"What? I was just agreeing with him!"

Everyone rolled their eyes but Yugi and everyone glared at Marik, except Yugi. Who, after a moment of absolute silence, began to laugh. The entire group (excluding one midget) stared in shock. Yugi, however, just kept laughing. Laughing until he thought his sides would split.

"He's lost it. Marik, look what you did!" Bakura glared at him.

Marik's eyes darted around, in bewildered frustration. "Well, I mean…geez, I didn't think he'd go postal or anything."

Yugi looked up and smiled ruefully "No, no…I was laughing because, I can't believe I never figured that out. I like Yami, too. I've had a crush on him for the longest time and I can't believe I didn't realize that he felt the same way!"

Ryou grinned, feeling the warm fuzzies all over. "Then go tell him!"

Bakura, also in tune with the squishy romantic atmosphere, nodded. "Yeah, before he jumps off a bridge or something. I probably wouldn't blame him if he _did_."

The two hikariXyami couples watched as Yugi ran after Yami and followed them at a safe distance. They saw Yugi talking to a very embarrassed, half-dead looking Yami, who immediately snapped up when he heard Yugi say something. Yugi and Yami traded words for a couple more seconds before Yugi practically jumped into Yami's arms and kissed him.

Everyone watched for a second or two, then slowly turned away…

Finally, about ten minutes later…(Bakura had actually kept count of how long Yami and Yugi could hold their breath. Which was, admittedly, scary and impressive all at once.) Yami and Yugi walked back over to the two couples, now making it three.

Yugi didn't say anything, but clung to Yami's side like Ryou clung to Bakura: Like a fly to fly paper. Yami, however, had something to say. "Marik, I could _kill_ you. But, instead, I have to _thank_ you. So thanks, and never do it again."

They all had a good laugh over that.

"So…how 'bout we go and hook up Joey and Kaiba next?" Marik suggested. Malik smacked him and then, remembering that Marik was _his_ knucklehead, kissed him.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea." Bakura interrupted, thoughtfully. "I mean, out of the yamis here, who _cannot_ see that?"

Not a single hand raised. "And the hikaris?" Nada.

"See? But who here agrees that they'll never say anything until the world ends, and maybe not even then?"

Every hand shot up without a second thought. "They need help."

"Joey would murder us all for even talking about it, but I whole-heartedly agree." Yami agreeing with Bakura twice in one night was all the miracles anyone could ask for, but fate was on a roll.

* * *

They discussed sneaky plans, which were really pretty evil, but even Yugi and Ryou participated…so it was also sweet in some twisted way. Finally exhausted, the couples left the club. 

Bakura and Ryou walked, considering each couple wanted to have time to themselves, and the winds had died down.

"Hey, Bakura?" Ryou murmured, resting his head on his yami's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Bakura gently held him closer.

"This was the best night of my whole life."

Bakura chuckled. "If I have anything to say about that, you'll have a couple more nights to say that about, hikari. But this night is coming to an end…so let's get some sleep."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Ryou asked, _expecting_ the comment to come.

"Okay, now what does _that_ mean, hikari?" Bakura stared at him, paying him back for the previous comment with a joyous glint in his eyes. Ryou swatted him wearily.

"You _know_ what I meant. I just want to be near you, is all." Ryou yawned, cuddling into Bakura's warmth.

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't resist, though." Bakura smiled and kissed the top of his hikari's head.

So ended that day, with three hikaris curled up in the arms of their loving yamis. Bakura and Ryou were finally united…

And though life, or death, or eternity may one day separate these two…they will never be forgotten. For their hearts will always ring with the song of the other.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

-Sob- Could you just _die_? I'm CRYIN'! Over my own stupid fic, I'm _cryin'_!

_**NOTES: **_

1: For the record, have you heard rumors that Joey's dad is a drunk and rather violent? Guess what? It's all true. Okay, so the raping is not. (Thank God, really. I mean, if fans didn't make that up, I would be…I mean, sheesh! It'd be rated R, or something!) But he DID throw a beer bottle at Yugi and he is supposedly never sober. Another thing, if you heard that Joey was a gangster, that's true too.

**Side note**: Remember though, if you're new to those two facts, we fans make a lot of stuff up. Don't take _everything_ at face value. Violence in this manga/anime is rarely ever as bad as we make it out to be.

2: He's right, you know. It would be. But the problem is, this chapter only has room for _one_ full song, eh? Though, now that I think about it, I wish I _had_ used that song. _Really_. Man, now I _have_ to do something…but _after_ I finish my ton-and-a-half of swamp work writing. (The kind that gets waist-high and drags ya under.)

3: I. Cannot. BELIEVE. I actually said it. –Snickers- Sashayed! My gosh, that was fun. Well, now that I have that out of my system, onward we go!

4: I just saw it. XD I may get to the theaters late, but I _do_ get there! Huzzah!

5: -Blushes- That. Was. NOT meant to be perverted. Just sweet. Stroking their hair, or back, or something, okay?

Lastly- - -

**Incase you didn't understand who the unnamed conversation was between: **Don't worry about it. No one got it. You're not really supposed to. It's an inside joke.

That was…holy crud, what was that?

Review or die. (Muwaha…the parody, coming next fall. No, seriously, someone should make a parody and call it "Review or die"…my gosh, that would be funny. :D)

-

-

-No, I mean it. REVIEW.

PS: Epilogue hopefully in progress...in mind. Something. Gosh, I'm too busy for my own good.

**HappyDevil**: Aww...so you figured it out, huh? Well, I hope not. I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**StormySkys**: Thanks! Like I've said, writing those two is still new to me. (Thank you! I only know one other person thus far who really appreciates the scenery work I do!) -Laughs- Well, no worries, Baku-chan'll behave now. (Most of the time.) I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**Kaaera**: Funny, you and my beta reader have the same problem. My stories make essay neglected. -Grins sheepishly- Hurrah! All hail the hyper reviewer and the wonderful long reviews! O.O Omg...you actually guessed it! Yes, you're right. You the first person to get it right. (-Laughs- You don't know? You were very insightful, but...can't you guess what would make Bakura -sure- of his next step? I wish you would share them, actually. I'll mention it in the epilogue.)I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you (very much) for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

** Kouichi Kimura: **Actually, I do have a link, but won't allow me (-censor - YOU, FF .net!) to post it here. So, instead, look in my favorite author's list. She's the fourth author. Her name is "Divey", and the story I'm referring to is "Night of Souls." Thank you for the compliments, they're always appreciated. I know you enjoyed this story, (YAY!) thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**AngelKelley17**: Oh, really? I'm moving soon too. Don't worry, I won't mind. I hope you get to this chapter though. I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**luvanime4life**: Aww, I'm sorry. Gosh, you're nice. Like everyone reviewing on this story. I'm ridiculously happy right now.-Sniffs with tears of joy- YAY! I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**Poison Remedy-Sinful Angel**: Another long name. XD Glad to know I'm not alone, but ANYway: O.O You're dying? Oh, dear, you can't -die-! That would be horrible! -Sends YGO cast to take care of you- I hope I'm not too late! (-Amused- I love reviewers with such enthusiasm!)I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**Tink**: Another long review...-grins- gosh, I love my reviewers. Well, now you know. And, Bakura can't use something...-chuckles- "kinkey" in public. Thank you very much, in-character writing is something I worry about a lot. -Bows - As you wish!I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you at the epilogue.

**-**Sports T-shirt with "I luv reviewers" written all over it- I'm a happy writer. Yes. Quite.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue – The second wrap-up.

Title: What strange friends you have, little Ryou.

Dedications: POWERED BY "Krispy Kreme donuts!" without 'em, Yugi and Yami wouldn't have fancy coffee breaks in star's chairs while chatting about their insane lives.

Notes concerning this chapter: If this doesn't seem to flow as naturally as the other chapters, that _should make sense._ The epilogue was not originally part of the story. However, there were some loose ends I never tied up, so I thought up this scene…and

: If this doesn't seem to flow as naturally as the other chapters, that The epilogue was not originally part of the story. However, there were some loose ends I never tied up, so I thought up this scene…and 

…expanded on it hellishly.

As usual, stuff that I feel needs explanation (or otherwise) has been tagged with a number to link it with the note below.

((Mind link))

Disclaimer: Quick question! Who. Cares? What do you want? To hear me babble or read the chapter? –Nods- That's what I thought.

_WARNING: _Not beta-ed yet. My beta-reader is quite busy...-hugs her -

_You guys have been spectacular reviewers! Thanks a million. _

OH! GUYS! _A reviewer asked, so, in case you care to read this…the paper that the girl gave Bakura was song lyrics. Song lyrics for "Reason"…that's why Bakura was suddenly " inspired." Why did some stranger give Bakura lyrics? Because…she's writing this. :P _

Now, chapter-time!

* * *

It had been about…sixty-five hours since Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Malik had all been at Mystic Dream, enjoying the fact that they were all hooked up. (And thank GOD that they weren't all hooked up as some kind of…love-hexagon! Eww.) 

Finally, it felt as if life was actually easing up a little. After all, it was about time. After the three yamis had been thrown into various fights amongst themselves, to the horror of their hikaris, it was way past time for a little peace.

Or not.

But at least the entire free and non-free world wasn't at stake. So…something had to be going right. Anyway, at least there shouldn't be any more stabbing…to Bakura's secret disappointment.

As for a sum up of what the hikaris and yamis had been doing with these almost three days since the hook-ups became official, it was a little something like…

Yugi woke up in Yami's arms and couldn't resist a fond chuckle at the appearance of his sleeping crush. Thankfully it was Saturday, so, neither one of them had to go anywhere. You can be sure they slept late.

And, you can be even surer that they were attached-at-the-hip for the entire day. But, telling you about the long affection looks, the sweet ice cream flavored kisses (They had to get ice cream. Sugar is romantic!), the sighs from the feeling of being complete, and the joy-filled embraces would just take too much time.

(Plus, YamiXYugi isn't the main pairing…too bad.)

Marik and Malik, also celebrating the romantic atmosphere, went for a motorcycle ride and a trip to…wherever they could hang out at that wouldn't be too expensive if they broke something.

Unfortunately, I can't give you details about their day, because this story is rated p-g13.

Bakura and Ryou? Bakura hadn't really been able to sleep the night before. Not that he wasn't comfortable, of course. He was probably more comfortable then he had ever been in his life. Ryou nestled in his arms, his head resting on Bakura's chest as he fell asleep listening to Bakura's heart, silky covers wrapped around them…

It seemed…perfect. No…it had to be perfect. There wasn't any other way to describe it.

But still, the thief remained sleepless. It wasn't that he wasn't tired. He woke up a lot earlier then he cared to this morning, and the day before, and he'd done a lot of walking.

As he watched his little hikari, though…it made him wonder, why on earth did he want to _sleep_? Who cares? He could sleep anytime. But now, he had a new hobby: "Ryou watching."

Bakura felt like he could (and probably would) enjoy this hobby for hours and never get bored. What's more, that might make him too busy to play with pointy objects or attempt a game of pretend, like "barber shop" with Yami's hair. Ryou would appreciate that.

Eventually, Bakura had to fall asleep, but he fought it off most of the night. Kind of like the way little kids demand to be awake on Christmas Eve.

* * *

The thief was awoken to the light and dainty wake up call of a pillow smacking him upside the head. Bakura shot up like a bullet and trained a sleepy death glare on a slightly disheveled Ryou.

"What, may I ask, was _that_ for, hikari?" Bakura hissed, grumpy from lack of sleep.

Ryou bit back a snicker, trying to be serious. He lifted himself up, withdrawing the knee that he been imbedded in their covers. "_That_ was because you snore."

Bakura huffed. "I do _not_!"

"Yes, you do. Like a broken chainsaw." Tossing seriousness out the window, Ryou snickered. Bakura glared. Ryou snickered more. Bakura grumbled.

"I do _not_, and don't you dare say anything like that around spider-bangs." Bakura crawled out of bed and slipped back on his shirt.

"Will you ever _just_ call him "Yami"?" Ryou sighed, pretending to be exasperated, even though he still felt a little light-headed from last night.

Bakura smirked. "How 'bout no?"

Ryou shrugged, giving up for now. "How about _breakfast_, Bakura-kun?"

"Two eggs sunny side up, bacon, toast medium-brown…." Bakura listed off, ticking the items off on his fingers as he watched Ryou cross his arms out of the corner of his eye.

"That's fine…if you feel like making breakfast _yourself_." Ryou suggested, amused. "Or, we could make pancakes together."

"Mmm…that works too." Bakura licked his lips and nodded approvingly. "Oh. Uh…hikari?"

"Hmm?" Ryou slid open the door to the closet to look for a change of clothes…and remembered that they were in Bakura's room. And he wasn't in the mood for leather or black.

Bakura frowned. "I can't cook."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Well, then I can teach you. No time like the present, ne?" Ryou smiled back at Bakura and then walked through the hallway to his own bedroom so he could change. Bakura tried to follow him and got a door in his face.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to change, Bakura. So don't you _dare_ walk through that door!" Ryou threatened. Though, currently, his mightiest weapon would have been a rubber ducky.

Bakura, though embarrassed, smirked. "What about the walls?"

"Bakuraaaaa…don't _even_ **think** about it." Ryou's accusing tone carried emotions over their link. Bakura responded with reassurance and comfort, to show that he was just playing around. For now, anyway.

Bakura obediently waited outside the door and thought about last night. It was still kind of hard to believe all that stuff really happened.

'Life…is strange. Especially my life.'

((Tell me about it…)) Ryou sent back. Bakura realized his hikari had accidentally heard his previous thought.

((I already did.)) Bakura pointed out, huffing.

Ryou's laughter echoed through their mind link, creating a tingling sensation of pleasure from the pleasant sound. ((That _was_ sarcasm, right?))

((No, of course not, hikari. Why, how could you even suggest that I have the _capacity_ to be _sarcastic_ of all things?)) Bakura asked, feigning innocence and pretending to be incredulous. .

((Why, indeed?)) Ryou asked, with another warm wave of laughter.

((I'm certain I don't know where you _ever_ got that idea.)) Bakura huffed again, sending the equivalent of rolling his eyes over their mental link.

((Yes, yes. Now if you don't mind, I'm still getting dressed, and if you keep at it, I'll spend all day laughing.)) Ryou shooed Bakura mentally, making a wordless request to not be pestered any more.

Bakura reacted with mentally holding up his hands in surrender, an action he obviously didn't do often, and remained silent.

Shortly after Ryou finished getting ready, their newly floured kitchen gave one the irresistible urge to sing "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" even though it was really August.

"You know…we're going to have to clean up this mess when we're done." Ryou chuckled, glancing around, already imagining the mops and buckets necessary for such a job.

Bakura shrugged. "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, hikari." (1)

Ryou rolled his eyes and couldn't resist a smile at Bakura's antics. But the end result was, however messy, good. And syrupy. In spite of Bakura's whines, Ryou was true to his word, and they _did_ clean up the gigantic mess caused by their mini winter wonderland.

When it was all over, there was nothing left to do but collapse on the couch lazily and cuddle.

"Want to do something today, 'Kura?" Ryou asked, turning to the thief, who was currently content in wrapping his arms around his hikari's waist.

"Mm…like what?" Bakura asked, a bit curious but more interested in doing nothing.

"Oh…I don't know. Go out and see a movie? Spend the day at the beach? The park? Or, would you prefer we go knife shopping?" Ryou suggested, playfully sarcastic.

Bakura stared back into Ryou's playful eyes, then appeared as serious as a grave. He sighed. "Mmm, I think the last twenty-three knives from the mall should be well-built enough to last a couple of days, but you never know."

Ryou nudged him in the stomach, sticking his tongue out. "_Oh_? And just what, pray tell, my darkness, were you planning on doing with those knives, _hmm_?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I just may if you don't keep that thing inside your mouth, hikari." Bakura smirked, challengingly raising an eyebrow in a dare for Ryou to see whether or not he was kidding.

Obviously, Ryou's mouth shut very quickly. But after a few moments of wary examination of his darker half, Ryou cautiously opened his mouth again. "You don't _really_ mean that, do you?"

"Would you care to find out?" Bakura asked sweetly, a new sort of smile on his face.

'Maybe, maybe not…'

Ryou grimaced and shook his head, inching away. "Not particularly."

Bakura grinned and pulled him closer. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Bakura. I'm absolutely positive. Now…about going somewhere?" Ryou was…almost sure that Bakura didn't mean it. Almost. But, he also figured that…the thief was still going through a couple of phases and, well, he didn't want to rock the boat if it was going to capsize on him.

"A movie sounds nice. Know any really _dark_ dark theaters, Ryou?" Bakura asked, still grinning.

Ryou sighed; convinced today would be a long day. But a nice one, all the same. If Bakura was a psychotic knife-loving handful, at least Bakura was _his_ psychotic knife-loving handful.

Well, eventually, they managed to decide on a movie. It took a while, because, Bakura couldn't kick his old habit of enjoying horror movies, and for Ryou, when Bakura watched those movies…Ryou generally felt like running outside after the first commercial.

They ended up walking into the theater room with popcorn in hand and sat in the fourth row from the front. All the front seats were taken, but the fifth was empty, and the sixth was almost empty, save for one couple.

They happened to be playing commercials this time for a collection of romance movies such as "Romeo+Juliet", "Ever after", "When Harry met Sally", and a couple of others. .

During the commercials, they played the song "Kiss me." Ryou, with all the singing that had been involved in the last couple of days, began to sing along. Bakura, on the other hand, took the lyrics literally. Or at least, pretended he did.

Ryou blushed as he suddenly found he couldn't sing any more, with how busy his mouth had become. He was now very grateful that the theater was dark. They broke away from each other shortly after the kiss and Bakura went back to watching the screen, but not with out slipping his hand into Ryou's.

And his hand stayed there, their fingers laced, throughout the movie, much to Ryou's delight. In addition, the laughter from the audience in front of them was often contagious and it was one of those crowds that make you glad you picked a certain theater.

When the mood of the movie softened, and the atmosphere too, Ryou leaned against Bakura, setting his head on his darkness' shoulder. Bakura glanced over it his hikari fondly, smiling _just_ a little bit.

In the end there were sighs echoing from every corner of the room as people stood up to leave. Ryou continued in his comfortable leaning position as they walked out and Bakura glanced around so he could glare at anyone who might show the smallest sign of protest.

"Good movie, huh, 'Kura?" Ryou asked softly, feeling the dreadful after effects of a movie, with all normal lighting seeming to bright and the strange exhaustion of sitting still for too long. But all in all, he couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"Yeah." Bakura put an arm around Ryou, over the arm that was wrapped around his own waist. "Good movie."

"The lights, though…my vision is _still_ blurry. Mind if I walk it off?"

Bakura shook his head, spiked white locks dancing with the motion. "Nah, actually…I'll join you."

So they walked, side-by-side, talking about their favorite parts of the movie…and Bakura, for some obviously unknown reason, said that he liked the beginning.

Ryou paused thoughtfully and then nodded. "Oh…yeah, I thought the intro was pretty cool too."

"I meant the commercials."

Ryou, also for some unknown reason, wished he were back in the theater because of its very dim lighting. But when all was said and done, Saturday had been an excellent day for all the couples…(2)

* * *

Sunday was the aftermath, which in involved a couple of various clean-ups and a six person chat conversation that evening: 

(3)

ShAdowChyld: Hey, everyone's here, right?

PSXPS:3 Present, Yami-kun.

ResidentPsycho: The party has arrived, shiny-pants.

EdgeOfNight: Quit stealing all the good names, Marik!

WhiteMage: I don't know, Bakura. I like yours.

BornToBe: Like his what?

ResidentPsycho: Lol…now, hikari, there are some things you just don't want to know.

EdgeOfNight: Shut up, Marik. Leave Ryou alone.

ResidentPsycho: Aww…isn't that sweet? Guard dog Bakura! –Pets Bakura –

EdgeOfNight: -Bites hand –

BornToBe: No, seriously. Like his what? I didn't catch that.

EdgeOfNight: My name, you pervs. Hey, spike-head! Start the meeting already. I feel dirty just being in cyber-space with you guys.

ShAdowChyld: -Shrug - Hey, they're your friends. Anyway…

BornToBe: Wait! Quick question! Yugi?

PSXPS: Huh?

BornToBe: What does your name mean? It's gotta be initials for something.

PSXPS: Oh! -Laughs – It means "Puzzle Solver X Puzzle Spirit."

ShAdowChyld: -Blushes –

BornToBe: -Laughs – Aww. How cute!

EdgeOfNight: …Isn't the seme usually put first? Or O.o does that mean that Yugi IS…?

ShAdowChyld: Oh, shut up, T-R! –Glare-

EdgeOfNight: Haha…make me, S-H!

WhiteMage: He doesn't have to, I will. So, as you were saying…?

BornToBe: Wait! Wait! I just have to ask one more question!

WhiteMage: For whom?

BornToBe: Yugi!

PSXPS: Okay, but after that, no more interruptions. What's the question?

BornToBe: What's it like?

PSXPS: What?

BornToBe: Being on top. What's it like?

ShAdowChyld: OMR, I swear…Malik, I hope you sleep with one eye open tonight. (4)

ResidentPsycho: -Smirk – I'm so proud, hikari.

PSXPS: -Beet red – Uh…can we just please start the meeting? Like, now?

ShAdowChyld: -Glares at Malik – Gladly, aibou. Well, most of our plans involve stuff that would require some persuasion for both parties. So, I think it'd be best to have someone on the "inside" as it were.

EdgeOfNight: -Groans- Get to the point, pharaoh!

ShAdowChyld: I would if _some_ people would shut up long enough for me to get a word in edge-wise. The point is, I think now would be a good time to introduce my secret weapon.

: I would if people would shut up long enough for me to get a word in edge-wise. The point is, I think now would be a good time to introduce my secret weapon.

WhiteMage: Secret weapon?

BornToBe: What are you talking about?

****

"CapsuleMonsterKing" requestz to join…

ShAdowChyld: Right on time.

CapsuleMonsterKing: Hey guys!

PSXPS: -Waves- Hey! Nice of you to show!

BornToBe: Mr. Secret Weapon, I assume?

WhiteMage: -Grins – I know who it is!

EdgeOfNight: Who wouldn't? The name is a dead give-away.

CapsuleMonsterKing: Aww…really? –Pout –

EdgeOfNight: Really. But, who would have guessed that _you _would participate in our plot? –Raises eyebrow – What's in it for you?

: Really. But, who would have guessed that would participate in our plot? –Raises eyebrow – What's in it for you? 

CapsuleMonsterKing: -Sticks tongue out – A happier brother, of course.

ResidentPsycho: Wait, I know! It's Serenity!

****

"ShAdowChyld" rolls eyes at "ResidentPsycho"

MadamButterfly: You called?

ResidentPsycho: Mokuba!

BornToBe: Great, I got the smart one. –Sigh-

EdgeOfNight: My condolences.

CapsuleMonsterKing: Whoever wants to smack him, feel free! 

EdgeOfNight: I feel free anytime. –Smacks Marik –

: Whoever wants to smack him, feel free: I feel free anytime. –Smacks Marik – 

BornToBe: Darn…beat me to it. Well, anyway, -nods to Yami – Your plan is that we mercilessly exploit their greatest weaknesses, -nods to Serenity and Mokuba – Against them to bend them to our will?

ShAdowChyld: More or less…-shrug –

EdgeOfNight: So you _did_ learn something from battling me after all, eh, pharaoh?

: So you learn something from battling me after all, eh, pharaoh? 

ShAdowChyld: Don't flatter yourself. It's the oldest trick in the book, despite that it's the best.

EdgeOfNight: Indeed. And do you know who _wrote_ the book, your blonde-ness?

: Indeed. And do you know who the book, your blonde-ness?

MadamButterfly: Hey! That's an insult to blondes! …And…the extra e means you're talking about a girl!

EdgeOfNight: Who says I'm not? "He" preens himself in the mirror often enough. I want proof!

ShAdowChyld: -Growls- After I kill Malik, I'm coming after you. I'm gonna ---

****

"DynamyteKid" has joined the chatroom

DynamyteKid: Hey, guys. What's shakin'?

EdgeOfNight: Nothing!

BornToBe: Nothing!

ResidentPsycho: I dunno. Shaking who? Wait…umm…Malik was shaking a coke can earlier.

DynamyteKid: Uh…Yami?

ShAdowChyld: -Rolls eyes – Never mind them, Joey. What's up?

DynamyteKid: Nothing, really. Gee…the chat room sure is crowded tonight, eh?

ShAdowChyld: Kinda. That a problem?

DynamyteKid: Nah…I can talk with you later. And…maybe Yugi, if he wants to join. I'd just rather not have _those_ guys as an audience. Yanno?

: Nah…I can talk with you later. And…maybe Yugi, if he wants to join. I'd just rather not have guys as an audience. Yanno? 

ShAdowChyld: Yeah. NP.

PSXPS: Sure. TTYS?

DynamyteKid: Uh huh. See ya: Yug', Yami. And, btw, whatever these guys are on? Don't have any. Please.

: Sure. TTYS: Uh huh. See ya: Yug', Yami. And, btw, whatever these guys are on? Don't have any. Please. 

PSXPS: -Laughs- Got it.

WhiteMage: Bye!

DynamyteKid: Bye!

****

"DynamyteKid" has left the chatroom

ShAdowChyld: Gee…-rolls eyes– With you guys around, I'll bet Joey doesn't suspect a thiiiing. –Glares–

ResidentPsycho: Why, thanks, pharaoh.

EdgeOfNight: It's called sarcasm, stupid.

PSXPS: Oh, Yami…be nice. Don't tell me you didn't jolt when Joey just waltzed in? I thought he told me he _couldn't_ chat tonight.

: Oh, Yami…be nice. Don't tell me you didn't jolt when Joey just waltzed in? I thought he told me he chat tonight. 

ShAdowChyld: I don't jolt. And he said he _probably_ couldn't. –Shrug- That's a maybe in disguise, aibou-chan.

: I don't jolt. And he said he couldn't. –Shrug- That's a maybe in disguise, aibou-chan. 

PSXPS: Do too. Especially when I sneak up on you. –Chuckles- But, I guess we should quit this little session for now. We'll talk at school tomorrow, guys! Everybody off! …And I'll see you in a minute, love. –winks at Yami-

****

"PSXPS" has left the chat room

EdgeOfNight: The twerp actually sneaks up on you?

ShAdowChyld: Call him that again and you'll have more then a scar to complain about this time around. Later, everyone!

****

"ShAdowChyld" has left the chat room

MadamButterfly: I'm going to talk with my brother before bed, so I'm gone. See you around, guys!

CapsuleMonsterKing: I hear you, Seren. I've got the same planned, but for me, it's a lecture. Not a chat.

WhiteMage: Seto's going to give you a lecture? What for?

CapsuleMonsterKing: -Chuckle- No, no…a lecture for him. He's still as much of a workaholic as ever, and he missed our quality time yesterday. He's really overdoing it these days.

WhiteMage: Oh. Good luck, then. –Waves –

CasuleMonsterKing: Thanks, Ryou-kun. Good luck with surviving Bakura, too:3

–Waves back-

__

"CapsuleMonsterKing" has left the chatroom

"MadamButterfly" has left the chatroom

ResidentPsycho: I'm hungry.

****

"ResidentPsycho" has left the chatroom to: Take over the world! MUWAHAHAHA!

WhiteMage: O.o Wha?

BornToBe: Marik learned how to make it say that. It's in the settings.

EdgeOfNight: That reminds me. About your question, Malik?

BornToBe: Yeah?

EdgeOfNight: -Smirk- Why didn't you just ask me?

WhiteMage: -Blushes and glares- Like you'd know!

BornToBe:D Why, Ryou…

WhiteMage: We. Didn't. do. ANYTHING.

EdgeOfNight: Why, Ryou! We're in the presence of a friend! You don't need to be so embarrassed…

BornToBe: -Laughs- Nice. Well, we'll discuss this matter later, with all the juicy details.

First, I have to make sure Marik doesn't eat me and sis out of house and home. Or burn us out, for that matter!

EdgeOfNight: Later, Malik! See you in bed, Ryou. –Wink-

****

"BornToBe" has left the chatroom

"EdgeOfNight" has left the chatroom

WhiteMage: What strange friends I have…

****

"WhiteMage" has left the chatroom. The chatroom is now empty. Shutting down chatroom 168593, "The Duelists", end chat session.

* * *

Monday hours tortured the lazy student as they deviously inched forward at the speed of a ninety-year-old, half crippled and on crutches, lazy, athlete's foot baring centipede.

Meaning, of that was taken literally, it would stand to reason that Mr. Senior Citizen bug shouldn't have moved at all unless a gust of wind helped out. The same thing with the hours.

Fortunately, our heroes and heroines didn't have any kind of problem with that, because:

Serenity, Anzu and Mai were all chatting about "girl stuff." Bakura was trying to pretend he wasn't eyeing Ryou, Ryou was pretending he wasn't blushing. Joey was pretending he hated Kaiba, Kaiba was obviously pretending likewise and doing a hell of a better job.

Yami was plotting new ways to steal kisses from Yugi in-between classes, Yugi was making eyes at Yami and trying to figure out how he could still pay attention to school.

Marik was studying. Yup. "How to blow up a science lab 101" was the curriculum. Malik was studying too…"how to prevent the acts from the guy who purchased "How to blow up a science lab 101."

Duke and Honda were still arguing, as usual. Most likely about Serenity, but by this point, they'd gotten so bad, that they were like little Joey and Seto clones, giving various people various good (depending upon personal definition) ideas.

When the day _finally_ ended, Ryou and Bakura found themselves walking to the Ishtar residence. It was only an hour ago that Malik suggested a meeting at his house, after school.

Ryou and Bakura found themselves met by a pair of leather-wearing game loving teens, one shorter-than-Yugi midget with raven colored hair and one young woman with reddish-brunette hair…all gathered at the door step of the one and only Malik Ishtar.

"Hey! Bakura! Ryou! Nice of you guys to finally show!" Mokuba called, waving his arms frantically, like a fourth grader with bathroom needs.

Ryou waved back. "Hey, Mokuba! Sorry if we're late!"

"Speak for yourself, Ryou." Bakura muttered. "I don't mind having you to myself a little while longer."

Ryou chuckled fondly, gazing up at muttering Bakura with affectionate eyes. "I can't say I'd mind it myself, 'Kura. But…still, I said we'd come, and you wouldn't want to make me a liar, now would you?"

Bakura pretended to be taken aback. "But, Ryou-chan, I'd be so _proud_!"

Ryou punished him with a thin and sharp elbow to Bakura's gut. "For once in your life, Bakura, be good."

Bakura muttered some more under his breath protests, especially when he thought about what Marik would say he was in this case.

But, in the end, they reached the back of the procession to Malik's house and Yami, who was in front, knocked on the front door three times, good and loud. There was no crashing this time, but the distinct sound of snickering at the door.

Malik's face popped out of, seemingly nowhere, as he looked through the side window to see who it was. Ryou waved enthusiastically at him and Malik's telltale smirk widened to unhealthy face-breaking proportions that could probably dentists rich…er if everyone shared his unique mouth-span.

Malik opened the door, but before anyone could greet him with a loud, boisterous "Hello!" Malik put a finger to his lips in a call for silence. Then giggled. He looked around at the other with a grinchy-grin.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why do you look that the cat that just ate the canary?" Bakura spoke up, agitated that there was some sort of enjoyable mischief was going on that he _wasn't_ aware of. It was like someone had started the party without him.

"Ssssh…I can't tell you. I have to show you. But you _have_ to be quiet, or else, well…I'm not really afraid for Yugi, because of Yami. Or Ryou, because of you, Bakura. But I think Mokuba and Serenity would be easy targets without a body guard." Malik chuckled, though his face paled in a way that made his warning quite serious.

"Uh…" Serenity paused for a moment, hesitating. "I'm not so sure I should go in then."

Malik glanced at the shy girl with sympathy, then ran his fingers through his hair in thought. "Well, if worst comes to worst, I can give you all a five-minute head-start."

"Sounds fair." Bakura nodded and shrugged.

Ryou looked up at Bakura with a slight flush. "Bakura, I don't want anyone getting hurt and…"

Ryou felt a sigh over their mental link, which felt like a heavy cloud. ((Don't worry, hikari. I'm sure I can take whatever the psycho family can dish out and I won't let them hurt you. After all, I'm your boyfriend now. So I'm supposed to make sure you're safe.))

Ryou sent back a gentle wave of affection. ((Yes, but…what about Serenity or Mokuba?))

((…What do you mean "what about them"?))

((Well, I don't want them getting hurt either…))

He felt Bakura frown, then sigh, irritated. ((Fine, fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure they don't die or get seriously injured.))

Ryou smiled and put his arm around Bakura, moving closer to him as he sent waves of gratitude to wash over his other's mind. Bakura accepted them with a sort of serenity, (no pun intended,) finding his general annoyance for being forced to care suddenly pushed aside.

"So, you guys okay?" Malik asked softly, eyes still a-twinkle.

Reluctant nods came from all over the group, Yami's arm protectively and possessively around Yugi, Yugi moving closer to Yami, Serenity bracing herself, Mokuba digging in his pocket for an emergency cell-phone, Ryou continuing in his previous action, and Bakura was just being Bakura.

Malik moved aside, motioning for them to be quiet and he let them in the doorway, then led them through a hallway, to the living room. There, Mokuba suddenly felt a torrent of giggles well up inside himself and let of couple of them out to find Bakura's hand close over his mouth. Which Ryou quietly thanked him for, though dazed and bewildered was his thanks.

So, other then Mokuba and Bakura who was simply staring in disbelief, everyone else was agape at the sight in front of them.

There was Marik, the once evil egomaniac, in his pajamas, with a purple dinosaur plushy beside him, singing "The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round" while watching…Barney.

Yami silently urged everyone outside, his own hand clapped firmly over his smirking mouth as everyone exited.

When the entire group got outside, Bakura released his hand from Mokuba's mouth and everyone who had followed in Bakura and Yami's example did so…and they all stared voicelessly for a minute…before exploding into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Even Yugi, sympathetic to his favorite past-times being laughed at, could not do _anything_ to restrain the giggles, chuckles, snickers and otherwise humor induced sounds.

"Oh…my…Rae…" Bakura choked out, laughing so hard, he almost had tears in his eyes. "Malik…that is too good. I'd say this the best blackmail I've ever seen, but this is way better then blackmail."

"Isn't it though?" Malik chuckled. "And he's been sitting there almost all morning. It was a marathon."

Yami stood up straight, finally, after the almost painful amount of laughter and calmly cleared his throat. "Maybe…maybe we should have that meeting tomorrow?"

Yugi nodded, embarrassed at his own laughter now that it was over. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I don't think any of us can hold a serious conversation with Marik right now."

"The real question, Yugi, is: Could we ever?" Bakura sneered, then laughed.

Almost everyone around the group stared at Bakura in absolute shock. Even Yami looked surprised. Yugi was surprised especially, but Ryou was more surprised then anyone else.

Bakura, finally uncomfortable from all the staring, finally glared and snapped. "What?"

Ryou was the first to speak, his tone quiet and dazed. "You, uh…you called him Yugi, Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes and found, with some annoyance, that everyone was still staring. "Isn't that his _name_, hikari?"

"Well, yeah, but you usually call me 'twerp' or 'brat' or 'Pharaoh's…something', or 'shrimpy', or 'shorty', or…" Yugi trailed off, kind of uncomfortable now because he saw that all the nicknames he mentioned did _not_ make Yami look any happier.

"And your point would be?" Bakura scoffed.

Malik shrugged. "It was just unusually…courteous of you. It's like you calling Yami "pal" or something…or, more realistically, you getting through saying his name twice in one day without insulting him or substituting his name with some title you made up."

"So I don't insult shorty here for one time while acknowledging him and suddenly I'm a freak of nature?" Bakura stared, blinked, and then rolled his eyes. "And you guys say _I'm_ weird."

Yami glared at him for the comment, but the majority of the group managed a good-natured chuckle over the whole thing and then, they all said their good-byes.

They could work out their evil plots tomorrow.

After all, tomorrow is another day…

Another day with strange friends…one very strange life…and one very strange, but suddenly, much happier world.

* * *

1: Natch. –Giggle- A nod to my friend Divey, (hope you don't mind me borrowing that idiom.) in reference to the fic she wrote for me. Thanks, girl. That quote was great. :3 

2: Look, you, writing Sunday would kill me. I didn't plan any of that date stuff! I don't know how it got there, but once it was there, I couldn't help myself. XD Gaaaah! No more! NO MORE!

-Whimpers in fear of that fact that she cannot write dates-

3: Warning: Some, eh…strange humor ahead. I wrote this late at night and I have a really, _really_ disturbing way of twisting ideas at 2 in the morning.

4: OMR is OMG for an Egyptian. –Giggle-

5: Oh, yeah, and a side note? I normally spell "Ra" as "Ra," but strangely enough, my spell checker says it's…"Rae"? I hate the spelling, but I should probably check it out. In the mean time, please deal with my insecurities about the spelling. I don't read up on mythology very much anymore, even though I used to enjoy doing so very much.

-Is fantasy freak and fantasy is usually mythology's distant cousin, or half-brother-

Final note: I think I stepped out of character here more then a couple of times. I told you it wouldn't flow well and I end up doing weird things to my characters when an idea doesn't come out right! –Growls – I hope it was still okay… 

Kaaera: -Laugh- Well, I'm afraid that I can't help updating. When I -can-. Actually, confession: It was song lyrics. The person who gave them to Bakura was me. The other girl was my beta. I look forward to your review. Look me up again sometime...I haven't stopped writing yet. ;)

Hikari Skysong: Thanks. -Grins- I'm glad.

Eyes-of-Crimson: Mmm. I looked over your ficts. Primarily into BXR? Glad you loved it. And, if you do get something drawn...-smirks- Please remember that sharing is nice.

StormySkys: Oh, thank God. I love you! I mean...not in the disturbing way. The respect of reviewer kind of love. I needed to hear someone, just one person, praise the song. I'm so relieved. Overall excellence? You rock.

So's yanno..after I get about three or four fics done, I'm open for requests.

HappyDevil: Dead on feelings, then. Uh...my condolences. The epilogue took forever. Thank you.

Poison Remedy-Sinful Angel: Good, I don't want to lose a kind reviewer. -Chuckles- Well, then put good stuff up. Sorry it took forever.

AngelKelley17: Thx. Good question. Maybe after my Christmas fic is posted.

Kouichi Kimura: Super! And, tears? I'm touched. Almost. It's "Epilogue", not "Epilouge." At least you know what it is. XD A few people I know don't.

anonimus: Another sequel suggestion? My, my. Well, -maybe- after I finish some other fics. No promises. And, btw: No adress? -Frowns- (And, excuse me, but it's "anonymous")

Sand dancer: It's...not finished. -Frowns- Didn't you hear me? I said, "epilogue." -Blinku-

darkraven89: I think you just made yourself my favorite reviewer. I was moved by your review. Keep writing? My pleasure. -Bows- I'll do my best. I have more ficts in progress right now. Next priority: My YXY fic! -Picks cookie and munches- Thanks!

I think I stepped out of character here more then a couple of times. I told you it wouldn't flow well and I end up doing weird things to my characters when an idea doesn't come out right! –Growls – I hope it was still okay… 


End file.
